Legend of the New Moon
by ShayminMarx
Summary: A great evil threatens the peace of Nippon again in the form of an old foe, and with her is a kitsune set on revenge. But rising against them are two heros: Kurow; a Moon Tribe boy given a second shot at life, and Echo; a young Okami with power over the element of wind! Can they defeat the darkness on their own? (This summary sounds really cheesy XD)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Okami! Okami is copyright Capcom/Clover Studios. But if you want to sell it, I'm buying! :)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was midnight, and on this day the Child of the Sun and his friend Kurow defeated the evil Akuro. However, this is not the end of the story, no, now is where the real story begins...

At the ruins of the Moon Cave, all though none could see it through the thick mist, the remains of what was the bell tower and the source of Orochi's life force lay crumbled and stained with blood. All that you could see was the stone base reduced to a rock pile, the bell lying in the middle with the broken roof over top. The small island that remained had sunken at least 5 feet do to the impact and destruction of the battle, which caused rock from the once-standing cave to settle around it. In short, it looked like a crater. There was no life at all.

However, a purple mist began to form faintly in the middle. As it became more visible, it looked like a mouth with a deep, red eye inside, faintly glowing. "Child of the Sun, Great Amaterasu, your efforts may have destroyed me and The Emperor of Eternal Darkness, Yami, but just as Yami did I shall send forth another Demon to destroy you!" he began charging power, and two hands appeared. "Using my remaining power I shall resurrect the new Dark Lord, one that Yami himself would have approved of!" Clapping his hand together, he summoned forth the demon. "NOW, COME FORTH DEMON LORD!"

The ground shook, and a bright light formed revealing a brilliant, nine-tailed fox. But in an instant, the kitsune was reduced to an old, beat up fox. She looked up at Akuro, "Who are you?"

"I am Akuro. Dark Lord, forgive me for not restoring you to full power, but I haven't the strength to do so. However, I sense you have enough power to carry on for now. I trust you will succeed in resurrecting Yami's wish. But, I am near my end. Farewell, Dark Lord..." his voice faded as he passed, not to the Celestial Plain, but to the place where Demons reside...

The fox yawned, "Yami, I shall succeed in my mission this time, do not worry. However, I must wait until my power is restored to its fullest. Until then, all we can do is wait..."

* * *

><p>The Celestial Plain was quiet. Amaterasu walked quietly over to Kabegami, who seemed a bit worried. "Kabe, what is it?" the girl's ears pricked.<p>

As you know, all the brush Gods take the form of an animal. But on the Celestial Plain they can become humans, while still keeping a trait from their animal form. For Kabegami, it's her Ears and tail, as well as Ammy.

"It's your friend, Waka. He seems...sad." she said, motioning behind her with her tail. "I'll go speak to him. Thank you, Kabe." Kabegami dipped her head, and then ran off. Amaterasu strolled over to Waka.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, his flute in his hand, staring at the nearby waterfall. "Why so sad?" He jumped at the sound of Ammy's voice. "Ma Cherie, you frightened me." he said. Ammy sat down next to him.

"I...I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Kurow...he...he went too soon. He wasn't just a doll he was more than that..."

"Waka..."

Then the Prophet's eyes lit up, and after a short pause, he turned to Amaterasu. "I have a prophecy for you. _From echoing winds will rise a hero, guided by the Moon's light._ I foresee an Okami and Kurow fighting a fox demon. Ammy do you..?" "Waka, I know what you're going to say and yes, I will bring Kurow back. He needs a second chance. And for a while now I've sensed a lingering darkness in Nippon. I'll consult the other Gods on their input, but in order to bring back Kurow I need strength, so I must rest." Ammy went to get up, and Waka followed. "Thank you, Ma Cherie." he replied. And the two of them walked through the moonlit plain.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**This is one of my first Fanfics, so please review! And be honest! Is it average or great?**


	2. Rise of the New Moon

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Okami!**

**Ammy: _Bark bark! Woof! [I do! Ha!]_**

**_Me: ;^;_**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Amaterasu, is it time?" "Yes, it is."

The wolf's markings glowed a bright red, then she raised her head and howled. Around her, bright orbs began appearing and spinning around Amaterasu. The Celestial Plain lit up with light from the orbs, then in an instant, the light faded. Amaterasu turned to face the man next to her.

"_His true destiny will be revealed soon..._"

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Dude where am I?"<p>

"Kurow, you're awake. I am Sakuya, the spirit of the Konohana tree."

"H-hi. Is this, like, the afterlife or something?" Kurow asked, confused. "No. The Gods have decided to give you a second chance; they want you to start over." she replied.

"Wha..? Dude, that's...I mean I...how?" Kurow stammered. "Your friend, Chibiterasu, his howl alerted the Gods of how sad he and your friends were after your passing, and they saw how brave you were. They believed that you had gone too soon. However, they did not have enough power at the time. So they sent you back now."

Sakuya turned to look at the sky, "It is a coincidence that darkness returned when you returned..."

Kurow looked shocked. _Did I die for nothing? Everything I did, the pain my friends felt, was for nothing?_he thought.

Sakuya put her hand on his shoulder, "Relax, the enemy that is causing this is an old foe of the Great Sun Goddess herself, and Akuro has been dead for over a year."

"It's already been a year? Dude..."

"Yes and the Gods also have a mission for you. They have given you a partner whom you will find in Kamiki Village, and you must help restore Nippon to its former glory. Do you accept this?"

Kurow smiled and brushed back his hair, "Sure! I may have been through a lot but I never back down from a challenge!" Sakuya nodded, "I wish you luck Kurow. May the power of the Gods protect you." Then Sakuya vanished.

"Ha! They always have to pick me don't they!" he joked. Then he headed down the trail to Kamiki Village.

Chibi kept prodding the young wolf with his paw. She had been unconscious since he and Kuni had found her.

"Any luck, Mutt?" Chibi shook his head and whimpered. Kuni sighed, "I hope she comes to soon. What could have happened to her? She doesn't have any injuries."

Chibi looked up at Kuni and whimpered. "I know, Mutt, I know. But all we can do now is wait.." then the wolf moaned and started to get up.

"Grrrr, uhhh, WHERE AM I!" she said, suddenly surprised. "Where's my room?" she looked down at her paws, "AND WHY AM I A DOG!" She started panting.

"Wow, clam down!" Kuni said, kneeling down next to her, "What are you talking about, and how can you talk?"

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" she said, trying to calm down

"I'm Kuni, and this is Chibiterasu, but I call him Mutt.

"Hi!" Chibi barked in reply.

_I can understand him. This is waayy too weird._she thought

"Umm, I'm Chloe. I'm actually," she swallowed, "A person but somehow, now anyways, I'm a wolf."

"You're an Okami, actually" Kuni corrected me. "An Oka- what?" I asked. "An Okami. It's a wolf with special powers and markings that only some people can see, myself included. Mutt here is an Okami, and so is the Great Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu?" I asked.

"Yes. A little more than a year and a half ago Amaterasu defeated the 'Emperor of Darkness' Yami, with some help from Waka." Kuni replied.

_Waka Laka..._I thought, and before I could ask again, Kuni spoke, "Waka is one of the Moon Tribe, who live on the moon. No one has heard about him since..." he stopped as tears ran down his face, "Since Kurow's death..." Chibi started crying, as well as Kuni.

After a short pause, Kuni continued, "He was a "doll" created to be a seal for Akuro, who was trying to take over the world. In order to kill Akuro we...we had to kill Kurow, too. He was a great friend..."

My face was soaked with tears as I listened to the story, "He sounded like a pretty cool dude..." I said.

"Kurow!" Chibi howled. "Yeah, Kurow..." I replied. "NOO! Look, it's Kurow!" he howled again, then he bolted outside. My head shot up and I looked outside, so did Kuni.

"It can't be. H-he.." Kuni sentence was cut off as Chibi ran up to the boy, and Kuni went after him.

I looked at Kurow. He had shoulder-length blond hair, ice-blue eyes, bright pink and purple clothing with a red scarf around his neck, and strange looking orange shoes; sort of like mini stilts.

"Yo, dude! How are ya?" Kurow turned to look at Kuni, "Hey man!" Kuni looked surprised, "Kurow! How did you..?"

"Well, like, that Sakuya lady said the Gods gave me, like, another shot at life. Pretty stellar, eh?"

"Kuni just stood there, frozen, while Chibi was plastering Kurow's face with dog slobber. I tried my best not to laugh, but failed. "Eww, dude, gross!" Kurow exclaimed, pushing Chibi back. Chibi sat down and stared up at Kurow, who began petting him. "You know I came back because of you, boy."

Well, whatever. I decided to go meet this Kurow guy. I slowly crept out of the doorway and then sprinted down the dusty pathway. Kurow must have heard me because he was staring at me now.

Kurow then turned back to Chibi, "Dude, is that, like, your sister or something?" Kurow asked. Chibi barked "no" in reply. Kuni then explained everything to Kurow.

"Hmm. That's weird, dude." he said after Kuni finished. Then he turned to me, "And you don't remember what happened?" I sighed, "All I know is I had been having strange dreams where I would wake up not remembering anything about them." I looked down at the ground, trying to make sense of everything. Then Kurow put his arm around me, "Well, I know it what it feels like to not fit in. After all, I came from the Moon!"

I looked up at him, and then I felt this weird..."spark". Kurow's eyes lit up with surprise, "Y-you're the partner that Sakuya was talking about!" I looked at him, confused. "Partner? For what?" "Well, we're supposed to fight demons."

"Ummmm, how am I gonna do that?" I asked. "Well, you can use your Celestial Brush and your Reflector to fight." Kurow replied. I just stared at him.

"Kurow, Chibi could teach her how to fight. I don't think she knows how to use her weapons." Kuni said. I sighed, relieved. "That would be good." I replied.

Kuni spoke, "We could go to that lookout spot up the road." "K, that sounds good." Kurow said. "Alright, let's go then!" Kuni said. So the four of us headed up the road.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mutt, you teach Chloe some basic brush techniques and I'm gonna talk to Kurow." Chibi barked in reply, then he and Shay walked off.<p>

"So, Kuni, how have ya been?" Kurow asked.

"Pretty good, I suppose. Other than the fact that there are Demons running around." Kuni replied.

Kurow laughed, "Yeah dude. That's never good."

After a few minutes, Chibi and I returned. I smiled. "I learned Rejuvenation, Bloom, and Power Slash. And I learned how to use my reflector!"

Then Chibi walked up onto the platform, "Now I'll teach you Sunrise. Accept this time you won't meet a brush God because I represent this one." I walked up next to him. "Just draw a circle in the sky."

I did as instructed, but nothing happened. "Maybe it won't work because there's too many demons in Kamiki. Let me try." Chibi pointed his tail at the sky and drew a circle that began to glow. Then the Sun appeared. "Hm, that's weird, why won't it work for you?" Chibi said, confused.

"Echoterasu, welcome to Nippon." a voice echoed behind me. All of us turned. There was a sprite standing there, glowing faintly.

Kuni stepped forward, "Sakuya? What are you doing here? Who's Echoterasu?" Sakuya stepped forward and pointed to me, "Her, the Okami of the Wind." "M-me? But...!" "I understand, young wolf, that you go by a different name in your world, but the Gods call you Echoterasu because of a prophecy foretold about you." I tilted my head. "_From echoing winds shall come a hero, guided by the moon's light._That is the prophecy foretold. Amaterasu has said you and Kurow are part of this prophecy." Sakuya replied.

"Now, although you are an Okami, you are not a God. This means you will not be able to learn all brush techniques. However, you will be able to acquire weapons and techniques that the Gods cannot use." Sakuya began to fade, "My power is diminishing, and I must go. Good luck." Then she faded completely.

"Oh no! Without Sakuya all the Guardian Saplings will die! We have to save her!" Kuni said. Kurow turned to me, "Let's go." he said. Not knowing where we were going, I followed him.

"Hey! Where are you going, Kurow!" But we were already gone down the slope.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ok, so this was written a while ago, so it's not very good. But they will be getting better as the story goes on because I've been improving and as more characters get introduced there will be more action and stuff like that. So, as always, review honestly!**


	3. Haunting from the Past

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR OKAMIDEN!**

**Me: Hey oh, people! How are you today?**

**Echo: Umm, why don't we just start the story?**

**Me: Aww, you're no fun!**

**Echo: Just don't have any _demons_ attack me...**

**Me: We'll see about that...**

**Echo: O~O**

**Me: _Disclaimer_: I do not own Okami!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A cold, powerful wind blew along the slope, making it hard to climb.

"C'mon, dude! We gotta get to that tree!" Kurow shouted. I could barely hear him for the wind buffeting my ears, but understood.

When we did get to the tree, it was withered and almost dead. "You know what to do, right dude?" asked Kurow. "Y-yeah, I think so." I replied. The wind was making me shiver.

I turned to the side so I could aim my tail at the tree, then swished my tail in a circle around the tree. The tree glowed, then burst into life. Everything regained its color, the grass grew, trees and plants exploded with life, and the water below turned a pure blue.

"Wow!" I gasped, looking in awe at the restored landscape. "That's a Great Devine Intervention," Kurow explained, "It expels evil from certain areas where Guardian Saplings are. We'll have to restore all of them to fully rid Nippon of the darkness. That'll be a big job, dude." I shrugged, "But someone's gotta do it I suppose."

Then Sakuya appeared. "Echoterasu, you have my gratitude. And you as well Kurow. You have restored Kamiki to its former glory. Chibiterasu and Amaterasu have done it in the past, but the darkness is so overpowering at this time that the tree must be guarded. If this tree does not stay alive, all others will wither and die as well. That is why I am trusting you to restore the other trees while Chibiterasu and Kuni stay and guard this tree, for my power are still weak and I am unable to. Farewell, and may the gods protect you on your journey." Then Sakuya faded and disappeared.

I yawned, "Wow, it's a lot later than I thought." Kurow brushed his hair back, "Yeah we'd better head back into town. Then Kuni came up the hill with Chibi, "I'll asked Susano if you can stay at my house tonight. I'm sure he won't mind." Kurow smiled, "Thanks dude!" And then we headed back.

* * *

><p>A young, dark grey fox walked back to her home lugging a huge rabbit along with her. <em>My dad will be so proud of me!<em>, she thought. She was just glad to be going home. She never did like being outside because of how strange she was. She had two tails and could heal herself and others, so as you can guess fitting in wasn't an option.

Then a strong scent hit her like a wall as she entered the den. **Blood. **She raced into the den. When she got to the bottom of the short tunnel she saw her sister, Rieka, pressed against her mother who was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, deep scratches down her side, one ear torn. Her father was crying and trying to calm Reika.

"MOM!" she screeched, then ran over to her. Her father pulled Reika back and the grey fox walked up to her mother. "Ah, Sukani. I'm glad I got to see you before I go..."

"No, mother, you can't die! I'll help you!"

"Sukani, my time has come. Don't waste your strength. Let me go."

"No, NO! Mother I can't...I.." Then she leapt forward and hugged her mom. "Goodbye, little one..." then she closed her eyes and lay still. Sukani's ears dropped, but then pricked up again. She quickly turned around.

"WHO DID THIS?" she demanded. Her father stepped forward. "I only saw the shadow of it, but some sort of beast came into the den and tried to grab Reika. I went to fight it off, but it knocked me out. The last thing I remembered seeing was your mother lunging at it." Tears started to run down his face, "It's my fault I couldn't protect her..."

Sukani stood up. "No, it's not. When I find it I'll..."

"No, Sukani, I can't lose you too!"

"Dad, I can take care of myself, remember?"

"Yes, but.."

"I promise I'll come back, alive."

Her dad hesitated, then agreed. Reika nudged her sister, "Can I fight, too?" "No, Reika, you have to stay here." Reika whined, "But WHY?" "Because," Sukani started, "Who'll guard the house why'll I'm gone?" Reika jumped, "Me! ME! I'll do it!"

Her father spoke, "I'm going to bury your mother. Make sure Reika's ok until I come back." "Sure dad." Then her father began to take her mother away.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't choose your destiny...<em>"

The words echoed in mind as I awoke. I found myself in an unfamiliar place. The remains of a bell tower and several giant snake heads littered the ground. I shivered in fear at the sight.

Then I noticed I wasn't alone. Chibi was standing a few feet away looking around.

"Chibi, where are we?" No answer. "Chibi! Chibiterasu!" Still no answer. _Why can't he hear me?_I thought. Chibi's attention was focused on the broken bell tower. A dark aura radiated from it.

"What's going on here?" said a little ponicle that was on Chibi's head. "Hey, there's a kid up there!" he said.

I looked up, too. I saw Kuni, but he had a demonic aura around him. "K-kuni?" I said with alarm. Chibi barked, "Kuni!" He ran forward.

"Hold your horses!" The ponicle yelled. Chibi abruptly stopped, but fell on his face in the process. Chibi growled, "Isshaku..." Isshaku looked up, "Just who or what are you?"

Kuni laughed menacingly, "So we meet again, child of the sun... or should I say, Mutt?" Chibi gasped. I felt frightened. "What's up, Chibi? You know this brat?" Then someone laughed, and I looked up.

"You should be more humble." Chibi looked around, as did I. I tried to discern where it was coming from, but the whole area echoed so much that it was hard to tell. _That voice, i-it can't be..._I thought. But as I looked up, I saw him.

Kurow.

I shook with fear and shock. "K-KUROW!" I shouted. "What're you doing?" but no one acknowledged me. Kurow continued talking.

"After all, you are in the presence of the dark king. You must bow in his presence." Chibi barked loudly with anger and sadness. I simply stood in shock, unable to move or speak. _Wait, Kurow...betraying Chibi...Dark King...Kuni..._ the thoughts began to swirl in my head like a tornado, and it all made sense. Somehow I was in the past, exactly a year ago. _B-but, how?_I thought.

"You can't choose your destiny..." Kurow said, the words hit me like a knife, sharp and cold, and I shivered. "This was chosen for me!" I felt tension in the air, and everything around me blurred. I turned my head back and forth and whimpered, but then everything cleared and I was in new surroundings, this time the setting was on a small platform floating in a dark space. Chibi and a black haired girl stood on one side, Kurow was on the opposite.

"Your just a bunch of kids playing games..." he said to them. The girl took a step forward, her hand balled into a fist, "I don't care what you have to say, I'm not backing down!" she yelled. "Pooch and I are gonna fight till' the end!" I backed up, alarmed. _Are they gonna fight him?_ I felt sick for a second, _How could Kurow fight his own partner?_

I shook away my thoughts and looked up at Kurow, who was floating down to the platform. "Fine, have it your way. You'll learn to give up." he said. A few other kids, Chibi's other partners I suppose, began to speak. The first was a chubby boy with flaming hair.

"But weren't you and Pork Chop partners?"

"Yeah Kurow!" said a little mermaid girl, "You were partners! Why would you fight against him?"

Kurow paused. "Partners? I don't think so. I already told you guys," he paused again, "I am alone..."

_Kurow...why would you think that?_ I thought as a bowed my head with my eyes tearing up, _Why?_Then Chibi barked, which made me jump suddenly.

"You got something to say to me, boy?" there was no reply. "Well, you don't know me! You don't know who I am!" he turned and pulled out a flute, which he drew a sword from. "That's why I'm done talking to you!" Me and everybody else gasped. Then Kurow spun around and pointed the sword at Chibi, "I've brought the brought the blade, you bring the claws!"

After that, the setting blurred again and changed to another, larger platform, but this one was surrounded by a strong, evil aura.

"Master! Please use me as your vessel!" Kurow was standing below a dark monster, whom I supposed, well at this point **knew**, was Akuro. "WHAT!" Isshaku shouted. Everyone froze with shock.

"Hmm...You're one of the Moon Tribe, are you not? I suppose I could do worse for a vessel." Akuro launched himself at Kurow, taking control. I put my paw over my eyes, I felt so scared that I swear I probably would've blacked out at any second. "Noo!" I heard everyone scream. Tears streamed down my face, "No, no, no..." I said to myself, the sight was so terrifying.

"Now where were we?"

I looked up, and Akuro had control of Kurow. His pale blue eyes were now a deep red and a dark violet aura glowed around him.

I looked away again, but then I heard Kurow's voice, his _normal_voice.

"Do it. Do it now!"

"What? That's Kurow!"

"You have to put me down if you want to defeat Akuro!"

"You're not making any sense, kid!"

And that's when I heard the whole story. It shattered my heart, every word, and I could bear it any more.

But I looked up again only to see Kuni and Chibi charge at Kurow.

"NOOO!" I screamed loudly. Then I collapsed onto the ground and covered my eyes with my paws.

"You see now what happened, Ma Cherie?" I opened my eyes and looked up. But all I saw was a moonlit room with Kurow standing over me.

"K-Kurow? W-what? W-where am I?" I said sleepily. Kurow patted my head, "Well apparently you had a nightmare, dude. Everything alright?"

I shook my head to try to get the images of what I saw out of my mind. "Yeah man, I'm ok. I guess I'll go back to sleep now."

"You sure, dude?"

"Yes. Goodnight." I laid back down on the floor.

"Ok, g'night!" Then Kurow went back to his sleeping bag to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Ok, so this is pretty much a reflection chapter for those who haven't played Okamiden.**

**Echo: You traumatized me!**

**Me: Yes, that's what I do best!**

**Echo: Grrr...**

**Me: Ok, please review!**


	4. Confronting the Prophet

**Me: Ok, this chapter was written recently so it's much better than the others.**

**Echo: ...**

**Me: Echo is still traumatized from the last chapter...**

**Echo: ...**

**Me: Echo! I have cake!**

**Echo: _CAKE!_**

**Me: _Disclaimer_: I do not own Okami! Also, the cake was a lie!**

**Echo: NUUUUUU!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The sun sparkled outside against the clear, blue sky. Echo's eyes slowly opened as it shone through the window. She yawned and stretched, then looked over at Kurow, who was still asleep. _I'll go wander outside._ she thought, _I'm sure Kurow wouldn't mind a few extra minutes sleep. _She carefully pushed the door open and crept outside.

The breeze felt good against her fur. She looked around at the village. There was a large waterfall pounding down the side of a mountain and a long river winding through the center of the village. I small field with turnips was a across it on the other side as well as a row of houses.

"Oh, Chibi! What are you doing out here?" a voice said from behind her. Echo turned and saw a woman hanging laundry. "Oh, pardon me, Echo. I thought you were Chibi." Echo sat down, "It's fine. It's easy to get us mixed up, I suppose." she said. The lady smiled, "I suppose so. I'm Kushi, Kuni's mom, by the way." "Nice to meet you, Kushi." then Kushi went back to hanging her laundry.

Echo turned to get a drink of water from the stream when a flying disc hit her in the face. She yelped and fell back in surprise. A brown dog and a boy then hovered over her. "Are you hurt, miss?" Echo got up and shook her head. "Ugh, no I think I'm fine." The dog wagged his tail, "Oh good! I was worried! I'm Hayabusa. This is my owner, Mushi. Sorry about that." Echo smiled, "It's fine. I'm Echo, by the way." "Well I'll see you later, Echo!" While Mushi and Hayabusa walked back over the bridge. Echo decided to go check out the other half of the village, so she followed them.

The turnip field interested her, so she ventured toward it. The rows were aligned perfectly and the scarecrow looked kinda cute in the middle of it, not that it would help keep away crows that way...

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" a cold bucket of water was suddenly dumped on her and she whirled around. "Don't even _think_ about digging here, doggie!" Echo shook her fur and growled. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kurow had come out of the house. She abruptly stopped growling and walked off toward the house. _You're lucky this time lady. Next time you're gonna get it!_

"Kurow!" Echo barked at the boy. "Oh, dude, there you are. Why are you wet? Did you take a swim or something?" Echo shook her head, "It's a long story..." Kurow laughed, "Ok, so you wanna head for Shinshu Fields?"

"Sure!" Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Sukani headed out into the field. She hoped her father and Reika would be ok without her, considering the fact that there were demons running around and prey was pretty scarce. She wandered off down the path. <em>Ok, beast, show yourself! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!<em>

However, the next thing she heard was a fox cry. "Grahhh! Can't I get a decent meal without a dog chasing me? Despicable little pests..." Sukani followed the voice to a kitsune. Like her, it had multiple tails; at least 6, but it was a sable-cream color with a tuft off fur hanging over part of its face and had multiple scars from past battles. The young grey fox curiously approached it.

"Umm, excuse me? Do you need any help?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

Sukani smiled, "I'm Sukani. I saw you having trouble back there. Is there anything I can do?" the kitsune smiled, "Well, you could try to catch me some food if you'd like..."

Sukani turned and scanned the area. A rabbit was munching on some grass, so she crept up to it and caught it quickly, then returned to the fox.

"Hm? Oh, well done! Thank you!" she began eating the prey. "It's nothing, really. Just trying to help a friend in need." The sable fox's ears pricked, "Friend?" she asked, tilting her head.

Sukani smiled, "Well yeah.. I mean , it's not every day you meet a fox with 6 tails. It's nice to have someone like me around." Sukani sat down, "What's your name anyway?"

The fox swallowed the last bit of prey, _Come on, what's a good name for me... Oh, I know!_

"Kyu. My name's Kyu."

"Nice to meet you, Kyu. What happened to you anyways?"

"I got ambushed by a demon or two, nothing major... Besides, what are _you_doing out here alone?"

Sukani then explained the whole incident with her mother. Kyu acted saddened, but truthfully the kitsune had a plan.

"Oh you poor thing! I swear I saw something run from this area a little while ago, too..." Sukani's eyes grew wide, "You did? What did it look like?" Kyu looked down, "I'm afraid I didn't get a good look at it... But I'm sure if I see it again I'll remember it." Sukani sighed, "I suppose so..."

Kyu smiled faintly, _Fool! You have no idea what you're doing! I'll mentor this little one into being a true demon, then I shall have my revenge!_

"Umm, Sukani?"

"Yes, Kyu?"

"I think you have a great potential. Maybe I could train you to use your powers? And we could also track down the demon that killed your mother."

Sukani hopped up into a standing position, "Really? Oh, thank you!" Kyu looked at her, "Oh, it's nothing, _friend_."

But Sukani had no clue what she was getting herself into...

* * *

><p>(Echo's POV)<p>

The place was practically deserted, besides the few animals that hung around. A cold, demonic aura surrounded me and Kurow, making both of us shiver a bit.

"Dude, you'd think that from working with Chibi that I would be used to this by now. But no. It still scares me a bit.., ya' know?"

The fought of Kurow being scared kinda was kind of funny to me, considering how brave he was. But as I observed the field, I agreed. It was full of an ominous purple mist and the plants were all dead. The sky was also blood red. "Err, yeah. I think I know what you mean.."

Kurow looked around, then fixed his eyes on the Guardian Sapling in the distance. "Over there, dude! It's one of them trees! Come on!" He hopped on my back, "Let's go!"

I walked a bit awkwardly. I wasn't used to carrying people around, let alone walking through cursed zones.

They finally reached the tree. "Ok, Echo, work your magic!" I quickly whipped out my Celestial brush and drew a large circle around the tree. Within a matter of minutes, the area was back to normal.

"Good job, dude! I think you're getting the hang of this!" I wagged my tail at the compliment, but then a curious light shone down from the sky. "Is that, a constellation?" The stars formed a pattern that looked much like a horse. I saw some stars were missing, so I added them in.

Kurow came to my side just as the setting changed to a bright, peaceful area. A horse galloped around, swishing its tail and causing wind to blow. A smaller horse trotted along beside it, the little pinwheel on its back spinning like crazy. "The constellations hold brush gods, if you hadn't already noticed, dude."

The horses turned and slowed down to a trot before speaking.

"Echoterasu, great hero brought forth from lands afar. We are Kazegami, masters of wind. We have lent our powers to the Great Amaterasu and the Little Sun Chibiterasu. Now you shall have the power of Galestorm! Blow back your enemies and vanquish the darkness!" the older of the two reared up on his hind legs and a ball of light glowed, circled around me, and then disappeared as I learned the brush technique.

Then the younger Kazegami trotted up to me, "I have a message from the Great Amaterasu. She says that if you draw a symbol similar to that of a sideways hourglass, then you shall find your own brush skill." then he trotted off after his father and we were returned to Shinshu Field.

"Cool, dude! Galestorm! Now you can literally blow your enemies away!" I laughed at Kurow's little joke. Then I decided to test it. I drew a loop and suddenly a powerful gust blew from behind me. Kurow looked a bit surprised. "Geez, dude! No need to be that rough!" I bowed my head in embarrassment, "Sorry, Kurow..."

"Well, we'd better get going, dude. I smell evil comin' from the direction of Hana Valley, so let's head that way." I nodded my head, and Kurow leapt onto my back.

However, as I started off, there was a faint sound in the distance like a flute. My ears pricked and I stopped. It got louder.

"You hear that, dude?" Kurow asked. I nodded, but I was trying to pinpoint where it was coming from...

"Ma Cherie! I see you have met Kurow!" I jumped and turned around to a guy that looked almost like Kurow, minus the ridiculous bird hat with wings. I got into a battle stance.

"Wow, no need to be so aggressive. I mean no harm to you, wolfie." I relaxed a bit, but didn't let my guard down. This dude still weirded me out a little.

Kurow jumped from my back, "Dude, you're Waka, aren't you?" The man pulled out a flute and twirled it, "The one and only, Mon Ami!" I sighed, _Oh, God help me... This guy is such a fruitcake..._Kurow looked a little aggravated, then his eyes narrowed. "What wrong, Kurow?" Waka asked.

"I should be asking you, dude." he replied in a cold tone. "Why'd you send me here _knowing_what would happen to me?" Waka stopped. "I had to do what I thought was best, but I realized too late that I was wrong about my choice." Kurow looked unfazed by Waka's remarks. "I see you're still upset with me, eh?"

"Oh yeah, a lot." Kurow replied. "You pretty much sent me out to die!" Waka looked really upset now, "Kurow, I will make it up to you. But for now I can only give you this." he pulled out a flute, slightly different from his in size but then that it looked identical. "My flute?" Kurow said questionably, grabbing it from Waka's hand. "Well I suppose you deserve a thanks, dude."

Waka smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're at least a little more happy, Ma Cherie. But I must make it up to you." Kurow looked up at Waka, "Well, man, I don't know. I got Echo, so I don't need much help, dude. But thanks anyways." Kurow put his flute away.

Waka spoke again, "Well I must leave you now. But before I go, I have a prophecy! _In the submerged forest lies a grand battle!_" He paused for a few seconds, "And now, I bid you adieu!" and with that he ran off and into the field.

Kurow looked down at his flute. _It must be the same one he used to battle with Chibi. I bet it holds a lot of bad memories for him._ And then Echo thought about her dream, _That voice at the end of it... It was Waka, I'm positive!_

"Yo. Echo?" I snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah?" He paused again, "I-I never thought I'd meet him."

"Who? You mean the fruitcake dude?"

He laughed a bit, "Ok, ok, yeah. The "fruitcake dude". But seriously, he kinda is like my dad. I mean, he created me and all so it kinda cool to meet him but... I kinda feel bad for getting angry with him, you know dude?"

"Well yeah but, he seemed like he needed to get yelled a little. Plus it was good that you got to say what you felt to him." Kurow looked at the sky, "Yeah, dude, it was." He turned back to me, "So, we gonna go kick some demon butt, dude?" I nodded, "Yeah, let's go! To Hana Valley!"

So we set off for Hana Valley!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

***Kyu is short for Kyubi, or Ninetails.**

**Please review!**


	5. Valley of the Demons

We strode up the ledge that stretched through Hana Valley. There were steep drop-offs at every turn and demons lurked in the shadows of the now Cursed Zone. The sky was a deep, eerie purple and the ground and river were dark and faded, kinda like a greyscale photo.

Kurow looked around cautiously. I just walked forward, my tail drooping and my ears flat. I tried my best not to focus on my surroundings, just the ground in front of me.

"Kurow?" I whispered shakily. He had stopped suddenly. "Move slowly, dude. Issun told me 'bout these guys before."

I cocked my head to the side, "Issun? And who, or what, are you talking about?" he was staring at some dead cherry trees with demonic wisps of fire floating around them.

He edged closer to the edge of the cliff, "Come here, we'll be safer, dude." I quickly ran over to him, but a sharp object grazed my side. "Whaa...? Gah!" I jumped back as I saw the tree reach for me with it's branch... arms.

Kurow reached for his flute, "Back off, man!" I stared in awe as he drew a duel-sided sword from his flute. "Bring it on!"

I looked at Kurow, then at the tree, then back at Kurow. _Snap out of it!_something said to me. Kurow struck the tree with his sword and one of it's branches fell to the ground. It grabbed a glowing fruit from it's other branch and launched it at Kurow. He jumped out of the way. He glanced back at me for a second, then went back to fighting.

I went to fight with him. The tree instantly targeted me. It threw another fruit at me. I turned to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough and got hit. My side stung from the impact like I was hit with fire.

Then I had an idea. I ran right up to the tree. "Over here! Come get me you lousy excuse for a shrub!" I turned and wagged my tail at it.

It became furious and threw multiple fruit at me.

And then I waited.

"Echo! Run, dude!"

And waited.

"Echo!"

Then I lashed out a long Power Slash and hit all the fruit. They went flying back at the tree and stunned it.

I used Bloom on it before grabbing Kurow and then throwing him on my back, then we ran farther into the valley.

* * *

><p>There was a tall cave with a murky river cutting through it. A large painting covered a good portion of one wall. The other had a pile of rocks covering it.<p>

I noticed a large gap at the bottom of the rubble. I scratched at the ground, loosening the rocks. "Come on, come on..." the pile gave way and a large bolder fell from the top, leaving just enough space for us to get through.

"Smart thinking, dude. If I remember correctly from what Kuni told me, there's gotta be a Guardian Sapling up here."

Sure enough, there was a tree, but it was small. I'd say it had to be a foot-and-a-half tall. I used Bloom on it.

Nothing.

"Hehehe..." a creepy laugh sounded from the ledge overhanging the Sapling.

I shivered, as the air had suddenly become colder. Kurow hopped down from my back. "Show yourselves!"

Five mask-covered fox faces peeked down from the ledges. They weren't normal sized foxes. They were much bigger. Their ornate tails swayed from side to side, and they leaped at us. The room vanished and we were surrounded by an eerie purple aura. I whimpered.

"We're in the demon realm. They bring us here to fight, dude. We gotta beat 'em to leave." Kurow said to me. I lowered my ears, "Alright I'll try to- WAAHH!"

The foxes sharp teeth dug deep into my shoulder. I growled and hit it with my Lunar Disc. It charged at me again.

"Get back! BACK! Go away!" I whacked it with my reflector multiple times. It staggered backwards, then leaped one more time. I Power Slashed it and it gasped, then fell to the ground and exploded into an array of flowers.

Kurow was fighting two of the demons at once. I ran two help him, but was knocked down by a third one. A fourth one stepped up to me.

"Pathetic wolf goddess, Echoterasu. You shall not ruin the Dark Lord's plans again. As our master has done in the past to Amaterasu, we shall fight to destroy you." It held up it's claws, "Prepare to die, fluffy one."

I struggled, my paws flailing, and threw the demonic fox off my back. I hit the one who spoke to me in the face with my reflector, then finished it with multiple Power Slashes. I turned to attack the other one...

...but it was faster.

It threw me off balance and pinned me on my back. It's fangs gleamed in the dim light. "You shall not vanquish the Dark Lord!" It aimed at my throat, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. It's claws were anchored in the ground to much. Fear surged through me it lunged at me, but suddenly it was thrown off.

"Kurow!" I shouted. He slashed at the deranged beast with his sword until it fell. The space around us vanished and we were back in Hana Valley.

I gasped for breath and laid down on the ground. "What... was that?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Well, like, those demons must be after you. After all, you and me are, like, going to defeat them, dude." Kurow explained. He sheathed his sword and it reverted back to a flute.

I got to my feet, but winched as pain shot through my shoulder from where the demon fox pierced it with its fangs.

"S-so," I began, "What do we do about the tree?"

Kurow glanced around, then pointed to the top of the surrounding ridge. "Up there, dude. There's a big opening in the ceiling. Maybe something important is, like, up there." He walked forward, "Let's go look."

I slowly walked up to it because my injury was starting to bother me as I walked. We peered through the opening into the long gorge beneath it. I jumped back.

Kurow looked at me, "You afraid of heights, dude?"

I blushed a little,though it wasn't noticeable beneath my fur, "Well, yeah..." I said, "Kinda..."

Kurow smiled reassuringly, "That's nothing, man! We're all afraid of something, even me!" The thought of Kurow being afraid of _anything_surprised me.

I stepped back a little and my foot fell through a ditch in the ground. I got up and looked behind me. A big, round object was sitting there covered in moss and vines.

I nudged it and it wobbled. _A giant ball?_I thought. I used Galestorm and blew the loose vines off of the ball, then scraped off the moss. The object looked like a clear, faintly-glowing bubble with a red swirl in the middle.

Kurow approached it, "This," he said, "Must be for a tree growing ceremony. Kuni said he used it to grow a Guardian Sapling once and, like, it makes the sun shine on the tree. But, where's the sun, dude?"

I looked up at the sky, clouded and colorless besides an eerie purple glow. The sun was completely blocked out. I sighed, "We need another plan.."

"Nonsense, Ma Cherie!" Kurow and I turned to see a figure standing on the reflective ball.

Waka.

"Dude, like, what are you doing here?" Kurow asked. Waka jumped down next to him. "Well, I thought you might need help, Kurow."

He drew his sword and pointed it at the sky, "Ma Cherie, help me out here!" he yelled. We both looked at him like he was crazy.

He made a circle motion. After a moment, the sun appeared in the sky and the sky regained its bright, blue color and a beam of light shot to the Sapling through the ball. It grew into a full tree, minus the cherry blossoms.

"Now that is a magnifique Sunrise!" he said, "Now you may restore that Guardian Sapling!"

I was in shock, _The fruitcake can summon the sun, but I can't even fight a freaking demon fox on my own?_I let my ears lay flat against my head.

Waka grinned, "Well, Adieu my friends!" then he leaped down and rushed through the cave to the entrance.

I trotted down the slope and to the little Sapling.

"Ok, ok..." I swished my tail and the tree bloomed and banished the cursed zone from the valley. The crystal clear water glowed in the sunlight and plants were restored, just as it had happened with the last Great Divine Intervention.

The sky then filled with stars and another constellation appeared.

"Another Brush God?" Kurow murmured. I filled in the missing stars and we were taken to the same tranquil place we had been with Kazegami and the other brush gods. This time, however, the Brush God and it's child were monkeys just as the Bloom Brush Gods were that I met with Chibi.

"Echoterasu," the eldest began, "great hero brought from lands afar. We are Hasugami, part of the Hanagami trios, Gods of Greensprout. We have lead the Great Amaterasu over the waters of Nippon. Now you too shall have the power of Waterlily!"

"Use it wisely." The little Hasugami said.

An orb of light swirled around me, multiple colors flashing within it, before it disappeared. I had learned Waterlily.

And just as quickly as they had come, the Hasugami were gone.

Kurow jumped on my back and sighed, "Let's get out of here, dude." We bounded through and out of Hana Valley and into Shinshu Field.

* * *

><p>"We'd better head to Yakushi Village. We can stay at the Inn there for the night. And, uh, you might wanna get that wound checked out, dude. Dr. Redbeard would be able to help 'cause he's, like, a doctor." I nodded.<p>

"Which way is Yakushi Village?" I asked Kurow. I looked around for a sign that pointed to the right direction.

He got off and motioned for me to follow him. We walked in the direction of a small cave in the side of a cliff. A faint scent of medical herbs wafted from within it.

We came to a ledge in the cave that was too high to climb up. Luckily, Bloom helped out and I was able to make a flower grow that lifted us up onto the top of it.

At the end of a small tunnel was an isolated village. The air smelled of mint and medical herbs and fresh water ran down from the surrounding mountains. My mouth gaped open in awe.

"Wow..." I gasped. My eyes lit up with joy. The serene feeling here was wonderful compared to the dark and eerie air in the cursed zone before.

Kurow motioned for me to follow him, "Come on! Dr. Redbeard's house is this way, dude!"

He guided me up a short climb of stairs at the end of the trail. Herbs and cherry trees were growing along the ground and an old man was standing outside planting newer ones in the soil.

"Hey, um, Dr. Redbeard? Can you, like, help my friend here?" The old man looked up at Kurow. "My, Kurow, I didn't expect to see you here! Kuni stopped by a few moments ago to tell me about your little tale." he patted my head, "And this must be Echo!"

I was embarrassed a little at the attention I was getting. I dropped my ears against my head.

"So, can you give her something for her shoulder, dude? It's kinda buggin' her."

"Of course I can! Let me just see if I-" he turned and hightailed it into his house. A moment later he returned with a handful of herbs and a bandage.

He put a firm hand on my snout, "This may sting, but it will prevent infection. Hold still now.." he pushed the herbs onto my cut. I squeaked with surprise. It _did_sting, even though it was only for a moment. He wrapped the bandage around my wound and stepped back to examine it.

"You should be good as new in the morning. Just keep them on for an extra day to make sure." He assured me. I yapped a thank you to him.

Kurow looked at him with worry, "Sorry about this, dude, but I'll have to pay you later. I'm kinda broke at the moment." Dr. Redbeard shook his head, "That's quite alright, my boy. It's my pleasure to help the ones that protect the good of Nippon. Now carry on, and have a safe journey!"

Kurow's face brightened with a smile, "Sweet! Thanks, dude! Let's go, Echo, I'm beat!" We waved our goodbyes and hurried to the Inn.

The lady there gave us a room at no charge, once again saying she was glad to help the heroes of Nippon, and we crashed on the beds.

_Warmth, comfort, safety... This is great.._ I thought. The sound of trickling water reminded me of my home. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over me and my eyes got watery. _Homesickness._

This wasn't a job for me. I was pulled into it. I had to do it no matter what, but what if I died trying? The doubt made me feel sick to my stomach.

But then I thought of Kurow.

He was laying in his bed, staring at the sky. A crescent moon shone brightly against the navy sky. His home was destroyed, his life was taken from him once, and his destiny was kept a secret. He'd been through way more then me, so who was I to complain?

I closed my eyes and thought deeply. I knew what it felt like to lose someone, and I knew what is was like to feel alone. Now in my mind though, I knew exactly what I still needed.

I needed to _understand._

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

**So, I finally managed to update this again! It seems like I haven't continued this for ages! (Well, that's exactly how long it's been! XD) With Echo finally starting her adventure with Kurow, how will she deal with all of the responsibility? We'll know soon enough!**

**Also, I'll be making a boss for the Agata Forest chapter so look foward to that, too! :)**

**Please review! :D**


	6. VS Wani

**Sorry for the long wait. I've made FF:C my main priority so..**

**Anyways, I've also had lots of problems with the plot here and trying to fit a couple things in, but in all I _hate_ this chapter with all my heart. I feel I didn't put enough in, that it was too repetitive, and that it was just boring in general.. Maybe you'll think differently, but next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami/OkamiDen**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was a quiet morning, aside from the occasional chirp of a bird, and the warm sunlight shown softly on my face. Kurow was already up and ready to go, so I stood up, stretched my legs, and walked out onto the rooftop.

It was great having a room on the second floor. There was a load of animals in the other room with lots of stories to tell about demons and such.

"There was a hord'a them, I tell ya! They wiped out my whole family! I had to round up a posse, ya' see, so I came here thanks to your wolfie friend." That's what the one pheasant told me.

As Kurow and I went to the stairs to leave, I smelled something sweet. It wasn't the usual herbal scent that stuck in the air, this one was stronger.

I followed it through a doorway which lead me to a natural spring. "Cool, dude! This is a pretty boss place!" Kurow exclaimed.

I excitedly splashed into the pool, gaining a comical reaction from Kurow, who was partially soaked. "Duuuude! That's _not_funny!" he shouted. I flattened my ear with my paw playfully, "Oh, come on, Kurow! It's really nice in here! Take a break for once."

He blinked, seeming to recall something in his memory. "Kurow?" I questioned. He paused, then quickly answered, "Nothin'. We'd better get going, dude."

"Ok," I walked up to him, "And Kurow?"

"What, dude?"

I shook my fur, soaking him again, and he let out a sigh before continuing outside.

* * *

><p>"Where is that? I don't see any forests around here." I said with worry. Kurow mentioned that we should next head to Agata Forest, but I had no idea where to go.<p>

He pointed to the summit of a long, winding path on the somewhat distant hill, "There should be a waterway up there, dude. But it'd be safer to take the tunnel." he replied. I ran for the top quickly when an old building caught my eye.

"Hm? What's that?" I barked curiously. Kurow got off my back, "I dunno, let's check it out, dude." He wandered in through a gap in the wall, and I halfheartedly followed him.

It was dim, damp, and smelled of rotting wood and dirt inside. I wrinkled my nose at the scent. Kurow's eyes brightened suddenly.

"Look, dude! A scroll," he opened it, "It has a bunch of special moves on it! Something called "Fleetfoot" and..." he squinted, trying to make out the smudged letters, "..."Holy Eagle". Apparently you'll be able to jump on the air a second time if you jump once. 'Course, you'd have to learn it first, dude." He tucked the scroll in his bag.

My fur stood on end as a cold aura filled the room. It was faint, but I could still sense it. It's...

_...it's behind Kurow!_

My ears flattened against my head and I growled angrily at the looming shadow creeping across the room. Kurow jumped, "Whoa now, dude. What's up with you?" he quickly turned as the shadow jumped at him. The room faded to black as we were taken to the demon realm.

There were new demons, but Kurow recognized them. "Green and Red Imps!" he shouted. "Ha ha, these guys'll be a piece of cake!" he unsheathed his sword and aimed it at the first enemy.

I jumped to his side, my eyes blazing with rage. One aimed at Kurow with its flute; a major mistake. He sliced the pathetic wooden instrument in half with a single swipe. I sensed another from behind me.

_"Grrrr, arf!"_I whirled around, grey flames blazing from my Lunar Disc as the Divine Instrument hit the demon square in the gut. He gasped, but before he could recover I sank my teeth into his shoulder and threw him into the air, swiping one last time with my weapon to finish him.

_Just two left,_ I thought happily, _I'm starting to get the hang of thi-_

"...ECHO!"

Kurow's voice interrupted my thoughts, but before I could response a wooden string instrument hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, my head aching, before slowly standing up.

I blinked my eyes, trying to recover from my dazed state. I looked up just in time to see two red figures going after Kurow.

"Come at me, dudes! I'm not scared a bit!" he yelled at them.

The two of them came at him at once. The first he swiped off its feet, and the second took a hit to the face. The first recovered and hit Kurow in the side, temporarily knocking him down. Before he could get up, the other one pinned him to the ground with his foot planted on his back.

I panicked, but my rage took over. I howled, gaining their attention, then ran snarling at them. They whipped their instruments at me, but I dodged easily. I Power Slashed one of them and he fell. Kurow stood quickly and double slashed the other with his sword. He instantly fell.

Kurow stood back as I launched myself at the demon. My reflector whirled around as I continuously hit him. After a short time, I took him down and the dark world faded. I sat weakly on the ground as my headache returned.

"Ec..Echo.." Kurow gasped, catching his breath, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." I murmured. Kurow scratched my ears, "You're getting good at this, dude! Don't let one hit get you down!" We both walked cautiously out of the building, which creaked with every step we took. Kurow lead me along the road.

"As I said before, Agata Forest should be around here, dude." I stared at a foggy lake in the distance.

"Dude?" Kurow snapped me back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just.. What's that lake down there, Kurow?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and flattening my ears.

"That? Well, that's Lake Harami." he paused, "That thing in the middle, if you can see it, _was_the Moon Cave, but after Amaterasu battled Orochi there a second time, it collapsed. All that's left is rubble now, dude." He paused again, staring blankly at it.

I flattened my ears again, "Is.. something wrong..?" I think I knew what was troubling him, but I didn't want to mention my dream. It frightened me too much.

"I.. I was at the Moon Cave.. In the past.. 100 years ago... Shiranui defeated Orochi and Akuro went after his blood..." I stiffened at the mention of that dark being.

"He became "perfect", and in order to defeat him, Chibi had to take me down, too... It was bad, dude.." I nudged his arm, and he gave me a quick hug. "I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you again, Kurow. We're partners." He smiled faintly and nodded. I quickly pulled him onto my back and he pointed to a waterway near the mountain.

"That leads to Agata Forest, dude. It was broken before due to a nasty earthquake, but it looks like they repaired it now." I barked happily and ran for the water. I loved swimming.

"Whoa, Echo, wha.. AHH!" Kurow yelled as I lept into the cool water. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? It's not that cold!" I laughed, then swam on a little. Kurow sighed. After a short while, we came to a small cliff that was too high for me to climb, so I used Water Lily to jump up. We walked through a small cave and saw the worst possible thing.

The trees, which Kurow now told me were recovering from the flood caused by a giant catfish named Bullhead, were dead and covered in a heavy purple mist that trailed up their branches and filled the air, blocking out the sun. The water was deep, deep black like coal and the plants and grass were also dead. There were no living beings in sight.

Kurow looked around from upon my back. "So.. Where's the Guardian Sapling, dude?"

I took a deep whiff of the air, fighting to block out the scents of rotting foliage and choking darkness, and a faint hint of cherry blossom caught my attention. It came from.. down the cliff...

"Down _there?_?" Kurow shouted with disbelief. It wasn't just down the slope; it was down on a cutoff only accessible from the water, which was blocked by a strong cursed zone that could steal your life-force with one breath of its air. The only other way down was to.. Oh, _NO_..

"We have to jump..." I said halfheartedly.

"Have you lost your mind? Jump down that totally high cliff, dude? No, way." Kurow took a look down and gasped.

"Put your wings on," I said, "It's gonna be wicked.." Kurow gave me a curious look, "Umm.. Dude, how did you know I had wings?"

My eyes grew wide as I thought. _He doesn't know about my dream, but I don't want to remind him about.._I dismissed my thoughts, "Kuni told me!" I barked. Kurow seemed to believe me, luckily.

"But wait, dude, I can't fly you down there! Chibi was a small pup when I flew him around, but you're a lot.." I flashed him a look, "Uhh, ok, you know what you're doing, dude.."

I took a deep breath and plunged off the cliff. Kurow let me go and I drew my brush symbol, Flight, in the air. I felt myself slow down and hit the ground softly. I turned and saw wings that stretched down a little bit past the middle of my back. I waved them in admiration before they vanished. Kurow had just landed beside me. "Dude.. just... whoa.." he murmured.

I smiled and we both walked into the cave embedded in the cliff. It was long, winding, and dark but my nose lead me to the withered Guardian Sapling.

I swirled my tail in the symbol of bloom and restored the nature of Agata Forest. The true beauty of it, with all the plants, trees, and water was stunning. As Kurow followed me by air, I lept into the pond and swam to the next little island. As I shook off my fur, I heard someone yelling.

"Yo, geez, hey! Watch wear you're shakin' your fur, dog!" I looked down and saw a little Ponicle cursing at me as a red glow blazed around him. I looked at him and stared.

I heard him chuckle, "Yeah, you better be curious about ol' Issun here! ''Cause I'm the Seventh Celestial Envoy!"

"What's a Celestial Envoy?" I asked, and the little green Ponicle jumped. "Whoa, I didn't know you could talk there, furball!" then Kurow came walking over.

The Ponicle jumped again, "Kurow? I thought you died!"

Kurow looked down at him, "Hey, Issun! How ya' doin'? I see you met my partner, Echo."

Issun took a glance at me, "So that wolf is your partner, eh? Not much of one from the looks of it." I gasped, "I'm joking, wolfie. Don't take it so seriously! Anyways," he lept onto my snout, much to my surprise, "The name's Issun, the Seventh Celestial Envoy. Since you asked what a Celestial Envoy is, well, Celestial Envoys preach about Gods through pictures, like this!" he tossed a painting of Chibiterasu fighting a weird-looking flaming horse thing.

"Pretty impressive, huh? I made it myself! And this one," he tossed a scroll into the air, "is more recent."

The scroll was open to an unsettling picture of Akuro in his true form: Dark Chibiterasu. This I knew from the inscription on the bottom. "This is the Bestiary of the demons Chibi saw on his journey. However, there's another one lurking about here somewhere..." he looked around. Nothing.

"Aww, well, it's not here now, but that crocodile menace is _definitely_causing trouble! No one can stay down here long without becoming a meal!" I felt my heart drop as a bone-chilling roar echoed around us.

"Well, no use waiting for it! Let's go up there to higher ground." Issun motioned with his sword to a cliff around the boundary. We climbed up and found a natural spring lapping at the bank. I bent down my head and took a drink, but almost choked as a mermaid popped up in my face.

"Hey there, Squiddy! What's up- Wait you're not Squiddy.." she stared at me, her blue, watery hair was curled into two buns and she had on orange and blue fish-like apparel. She smiled happily, "My name's Nanami! I'm the assistant of Queen Otohime of the Dragonians! What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Kurow came up beside me, "'Sup, Nanami? Long time no see!" Nanami gasped, "Oh my Amaterasu, Kurow is that you?" she leapt up and pulled Kurow into a hug that almost dragged him into the water. She patted my head, "Is this your wolf?"

He nodded, "This is my partner, Echo. She's pretty amateur when it comes to fighting, but she's still a great friend, dude!" I shoved him with my paw, "Well, like, what're you doing up here?"

Nanami let out a sigh, "It's that giant reptile's fault.. She's chased us from the lake, so I had to come up to the spring for safety. Of course, Kokari had to help, but I just want to go home and I can't."

"So what's that beast's problem?" Kurow asked.

"She came here a little while ago, didn't bother anyone and stayed quiet. One day when I went to speak with her she just came straight out and snapped at me! I can't understand why she's so mad all of a sudden..." Nanami twirled a loose strand of hair with her finger, puzzled.

Kurow looked at her proudly, "We'll go check on that beast for ya', dude! It won't be too hard for us!" Nanami giggled, "Oh, Kurow... Ok, I'll show you where she is.. nyeh!" she flopped onto the shore. I quickly whipped her up onto my back and we cautiously headed for the water. None of us seemed to have noticed that Issun wandered off. When we reached the water's edge, it was clear that something was wrong. Dead fish littered an island in the middle of the pond, and Nanami shed a tear. My ears flattened in fear as I looked deep into the murky, mysterious depths of the water where a cave was just faintly visible.

"Well, this is where she is." Nanami said plainly, "I guess you guys had better get goi-"

"Down _there_, dude?" Kurow exclaimed, his voice shocked and a bit scared.

"Um, yeah... How about I go with Echo?" Nanami asked softly. Kurow nodded his head. "I'll go search the rest of the area for... um... demons and stuff. Later, dude!" with that he strapped on his wings and flew off. I cast a look at Nanami, "What's his problem?'

Nanami giggled, "He has a phobia of lakes and the ocean ever since this one incident with him and Chibi, and I also don't think he can swim." Nanami then pulled the two gems from her hair, "These are the Wet and Dry Jewels. Since you can't breathe underwater like me, these will allow you to so you won't drown." she tossed them in the air and they began to spin around us, "There, now let's go!"

I dove into the water, but when I took a breath I didn't choke on the water. Instead it just felt like breathing cold air. We started swimming deeper in to the lake.

Fish began swimming around us, but they didn't look normal. They had a mysterious purple glow around them. One suddenly slammed into me and we were dragged into the demon realm.

The fish changed form and grew larger, and weird, tattered, kimono-like clothes appeared on them. They started flying about the area. I whipped out a Power Slash at the first one that came at me and killed it instantly. Nanami unleashed a pillar of water at the second one and I killed it with a swipe of my Reflector. The water from the lake then returned.

We dove deeper down as it got darker and darker. I was kind of afraid to see what would come, but then we came inside the cave and my hope was restored. The whole thing was made up of a type of pink and blue stone, pink coral grew around the floor, and shells were embedded in the soft sand underfoot. The best part was that the cavern wasn't filled with water so I could actually breathe. Nanami and I slowly made our way inward as drops of water began dripping through cracks in the wall. Ahead there was a mysterious blue light shining brightly against the dim cave. I ran quickly forward to our destination.

A cackle greeted us as we entered the depths of the cave. A huge crocodile, or dragon it was hard to tell which, was looking at us with bright yellow eyes. It had fins on either side of its head that were outlined with blue stripes that reached to its snout, outlines of blue on both of its eyes, fins on its shoulders, and blue markings on its sides. Its feet were tipped with sharp claws and it had a long tail was curled neatly beside it. Dagger-like teeth shone from its mouth.

"You dare set foot in the home of Wani without request? How dare you!" she growled.

"Look, you had better stop threatening people or you'll have us to deal with!" Nanami shouted back, and I bared my teeth in a snarl.

The crocodile-dragon beast laughed, "Ha! And you think I'm scared of a little fish-girl and her pet furball? I think not!" she turned her head and wrapped her tail around her front feet, "When I was back at my home, I had to deal with _much_more dangerous things than you two!"

I angrily nipped her tail and she roared, "Fine then! If you want to fight, come at me!"

She lunged at us with outstretched claws and fangs, just barely missing me as I dodged. I whirled at her with my Lunar Disc as she came at me with her jaws, knocking her straight in the teeth. She howled with pain and swatted me aside with her tail like a fly. I yelped as my head struck a rock. Blood slowly trickled down the side of my face.

"EEP!" Nanami screamed. My vision began to focus again as I saw Wani head towards Nanami, who must've fallen off my back. I barked at the beast, and then used a powerful Galestorm attack to blow her away from the mermaid. She hopped back on my back and we continued fighting.

Wani had retreated into the water, but Nanami used the Dry Jewel to evaporate it all. Wani was now in a vulnerable position. I thought quickly and Power Slash her, but she unexpectedly recovered just as it grazed her side. She snapped me up in her jaws, Nanami fell to the ground again, and then threw me against the wall. Struggling to get up, I faced her again. This time she left Nanami alone.

"He he he, pitiful little wolf, you are good aren't you? But you cannot possibly defeat me! I have more strength then you ever will, and you'll be lucky if you get out of here in one piece, let alone alive!"

I looked at Wani with pure fear, but somewhere within me I gained the strength to attack once more. I used Flight, and flew at her with wings outstretched. She was knocked backwards, stunned, and I backed out of the way just as a rockslide covered her. A muffled roar escaped her before there was silence.

Not even five heartbeats later a loud _crack_ sounded throughout the cavern. Nanami tried to reach me, but it was too late. Water rushed in and overtook me, sending me flying against a rock and knocking me unconscious. The last thing I saw before me was the silhouette of Wani above me outlined with a fading purple mist.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**CLIFFHANGER, DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, I'm planning on getting another chapter of this up before F:CC Chapter 10 so I don't forget the plot line again.**

**Please review, even though this chapter sucked!**


	7. The Shrine of Wind

**Me: Sorry for the delay again! We continue the story, and find out Echo's fate, plus a few characters make an appearance!**

**Sukani: Can we start now? You've kept the few fans waiting long enough!**

**Me: Okay, fine. Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or OkamiDen in any way, but the characters Wani, Echo, and Sukani belong to me.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(Sukani's POV)**

My new master, Kyu, and I began wandering around Taka Pass. She said she knew where the demon was that slayed my mother, so I let her lead the way. Apparently the demon was disguising itself as a God in order to blend in.

"So, where is it?" I asked her.

She paused, "I know where she's headed, and I have a plan."

"What?" I asked.

"Well first," Kyu turned and looked around, "We have to find shelter for the night. Then I'll tell you."

I nodded my head to her and we started off down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>(Echo's POV)<strong>

"Is she... dead?"

"Don't say that, dude! She'll be fine!"

"I've got to agree with Kurow on that. This wolf can take a lot more than a mouthful of water before she's down for the count."

"Yes.. but... She's really banged up.."

"Nanami, shut up..."

The murmurs of countless voices aroused me from my unconscious state. I slowly opened my eyes to the dying sunlight as Kurow stared back at me, Nanami at his side, and Wani's reptilian eyes met with mine as well.

_Wait... WANI?_

I leapt up in fear and pressed up against Kurow like a frightened cat. He stroked my head reassuringly. "It's alright, dude, she's on our side." I slumped back onto the ground and sighed with relief.

Wani blinked, her eyes full of guilt, "I-I never meant to harm you.. I was under the control of some sort of demon. It must've been draw to my negativity..." she frowned, and her head dropped with regret.

Nanami came up to her, "I'm sure Echo forgives you, but why were you so depressed when you came here?"

Wani looked up, "Well... I was once a princess born to one of the highest royals, but I ran from my kingdom when my parents wouldn't allow me to marry the one I loved. The two of us thought we would be happy once it was behind us, but the King and Queen cursed me and turned me into this hideous beast... My love, he fled once he saw me because he feared for his life, and so I swam the seas until I came upon this place."

Nanami smiled and petted her snout, "Well, if you don't have a place to stay, you can come live with the Dragonians if you'd like! I'm sure Otohime wouldn't mind having you there! You could always be a guard to the throne."

Wani gasped, "I... I don't know what to say... thank you.."

Kurow nudged me with his arm, "You know, she saved you from the lake, dude."

I shakily got to my feet, my injuries taking a great toll on my strength, "Wani," she turned her head to me, surprised, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"It was my pleasure." she said softly, bowing her head. Then she turned to Nanami.

"Well, we're going to head off now. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Nanami!" Kurow and I waved to them as they swam downstream.

I clasped onto my stomach on the ground, tired and weak. "Ugh, I feel like crap..."

Kurow laughed, "You can rest now 'cause we won't be heading to Taka Pass until tomorrow. I bet a good night's sleep will, like, heal you right up!" I didn't even bother replying to him as I rested my head on the grass and fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In the heart of Taka Pass there lay the small and isolated Kusa Village. It was once plagued by the wrath of a demon named Crimson Helm, but thanks to Amaterasu it is once again carefree and peaceful.

But in the darkness of night a slow-moving, sleek silhouette crept towards the village's Inn, apparently tired from days of walking. The figure walked inside and went up to the lady who sat drowsily at the desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any places for me stay? I'm a bit lost..." the lady asked softly.

"Oh, you poor thing! Yes, of course we do, right this way!" the woman led the young lady to a small, but cozy, room. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"Thank you. What do I owe you for the room?"

"Don't worry about that, hon! It's on me! We haven't had visitors for a long while so having you here is a pleasure!" the woman quietly walked out of the room and the lady let herself lay back on the bed. There was a small skylight in the roof and just as she was about to fall asleep, a shooting star flew across the sky. A tear fell down her cheek.

"_...If only I could see you again_."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurow's POV)<strong>

The morning started off slow, but for the most part everything else was fine. Agata Forest was demon-free, Echo was healing, and Wani found herself a new home. Now all we had to do was get across the log bridge and.. oh snap...

"What's wrong...?" Echo looked at me with bright, concerned eyes. Truthfully, ever since I almost drowned when Chibi and I went back in time, I've been afraid of deep water and other types of things, and these wicked rapids were no exception. The problem was I'd rather not tell Echo about it because she'd think it was childish.

"I.. Um, like, was just worried you wouldn't be able to-" she leapt up into the log with ease and I proceeded to float up after her.

"Well, I guess that covers that, dude. Where should we head next?"

She tilted her head again like she did when she was confused, "Umm, don't you know your way around here?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Last time I was here, dude, this place was blocked by rubble from an earthquake. Back then the only way to get to Sei' An City was by air or boat, and not many people can, like, fly... So, we just have to wing it!"

Echo stuck her snout in the air and took in the scents around her, then she scooped me up on her back. "I smell Cherry Blossoms this way, so we'd better head into this tunnel."

Sure enough, after a long walk through the tunnels, up a winding ramp, and across a bridge, we made to the Guardian Sapling. The dudes that found out about this thing must've really wanted to protect it because the trek up here was worse than trying to fly into a thundercloud! Okay.. Maybe not that bad but...

_WOOOSSH..._

A soft wind blew along the trail as another Great Divine Intervention took place. This one cleared a huge area of land, so I'm betting that's, like, why this tree was so well protected...

Just then another constellation lit up the sky. As Echo filled in the missing stars and area transformed into a golden nirvana, a Cherry Bomb plopped down in front of us. Echo leapt back and barked.

A boar, followed by four smaller ones, rolled the Cherry Bomb around before launching it high in the air. It exploded into a colorful firework. Echo looked up in amazement at its beauty.

"Echoterasu, hero brought forth from lands afar," the eldest boar spoke, "Since the beginning of the war between dark and light, we, the Bakugami, have assisted the Great Amaterasu and Chibiterasu in vanquishing evil."

"Let the power of the Cherry Bomb expose your enemies true colors!" the smaller piglets oinked.

A ball of light began spinning around Echo and me before she learned her new skill. As our surroundings faded back to Taka Pass, Echo smiled mischievously, "This brush skill is going to be so fun to use!" I laughed at her eagerness.

"So, Echo? How's about we go exploring for a bit? I mean, like, this place is full of places for treasure to hide!" I smiled at her with a pleading look, hoping she'd give in, and she did.

"Fine, Kurow, we can go look." she surveyed the area, than pointed to a place with her paw, "How about over there? Where the huge windmill is?" I followed her gaze.

"Looks pretty boss if you ask me! Let's go, dude!" Echo trotted on back down the slopes and across the paths to a long, winding, stone walkway that lead up to the place with the windmill. From a distance, it didn't seem like much. But I had a good feeling about going there.

As we approached our destination, we discovered a small, quiet village. There weren't many houses, or people, at all.

Echo stiffened for a second as a fluffy, pink Chow Chow ran up to her.

"Hello. My master, Princess Fuse, has been anticipating your arrival. Please follow me." her voice was high-pitched and energetic, and it matched her perfectly because the moment she finished she ran off. Echo hesitantly started off after her.

The pink canine led us to a small building at the edge of the town; it was also at the base of the large windmill. A young woman stepped outside to greet us, followed by 4 other dogs.

"Welcome to Kusa Village, Echoterasu and Kurow." she greeted us.

I whispered to Echo, "Wow, she's kinda hot.." Echo shot a scornful glance back at me and I kept quiet.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Echo barked.

"Same here, lady!" I winked. Echo dropped her head, ears flattened, and sighed.

Princess Fuse laughed, but then her tone became more serious, "I must tell you why I wanted you here." she pulled out a slip of torn, old paper, "I found this prayer slip on the shores of Ryoshima Coast shortly after the collapse of Oni Island. Just a few days ago, the island was spotted again for the first time since the defeat of the demon beast, Ninetails, and this prayer slip began emitting a strange aura. The strange thing is, it's more of an energetic aura than a demonic one."

She held out the prayer slip to me, "I believe it to be of great importance, so I'd like you to take it with you. It may be a key to finding the demon's weaknesses."

Just as she turned to walk away, she paused, "And if possible, could check the Gale Shrine? I saw a young lady wander in there early this morning and she hasn't come out yet. I'm wondering if she's just lost or in trouble..."

After Princess Fuse left, I spoke to Echo, "If there's a lady in trouble than we gotta go rescue her, dude! Come on!" Echo smiled, "Alright.. Alright.. Let's go!" So, we headed into the mysterious, and seemingly promising, Gale Shrine.

The whole place was a bit intimidating. From outside it seemed like the rest of the village, peaceful. From the inside, though, it was full of demons.

"So, uh, like, which way should we go, dude?" I asked, for I was a bit unsure myself.

"Umm, how about we just go straight in? That seems like our best bet..." Echo spoke unsurely. I agreed.

As we walked on into the dimly lit shrine, Echo suddenly stopped on what seemed to be a moving bridge. She stared blankly down into the seemingly endless crater below.

I urged her on, "Come on, dude! Just run across!"

She paused, then sprinted across as fast as her legs would carry her. Just as we were nearing the end, a dark presence began filling the air.

"Uh oh, I know that feeling anywhere." I murmured. Within seconds, we were launched into battle.

Two beings, both bird-like ones called Tengu, glared at us through narrow, red eyes. They wore hats and kimonos, and wielded parasols with blades at the end of them. Echo prepared herself by flaring up her reflector's flames.

"Dude, take out the right one, I'll get the- GAH!" I flew backwards as one of the demons wacked me to the side with its weapon. I tumbled onto the ground, and as I got up I felt a burst of pain as one of the demons sliced the side of my face with its blade. I held my hand on it as the blood stained it red.

The Tengu screeched and aimed it's blade for my throat, but I rolled out of the way and equipped my wings as the deadly parasol stuck in the stone floor.

I unsheathed my sword, "Alright, dude, c'mon!" I smiled teasingly.

The Tengu ripped it's blade from the ground and let out a growl of frustration, then flew at me. I ducked down and flew underneath him, then stabbed my sword through his heart, at least if he had one.

The demon choked and fell to the ground in a burst of flowers, but a flash of gray flames alerted me that Echo was still fighting.

"You want a piece of me, bird-brain?" she flared up her reflector even brighter than before, and swept her tail in a large swirl. A gust of gale-force winds blew through the arena and I had to anchor myself so I wouldn't blow away.

The Tengu was swept up and Echo leapt after it, then sliced it with her reflector. It cawed and slashed at her with its parasol-blade, meeting with her side as she let out a howl of pain. Rage flooded her eyes, which burned with a blue fire. She ran at him again, grabbing the parasol with her jaws and spun around so she could kick the Tengu in the face. Her tail whirled around again and a Cherry Bomb appeared, which she flung at the Tengu's face. His eyes grew wide just as a colorful explosion blasted him into oblivion.

We returned to the semi-normal Gale Shrine. Echo shakily walked up to me.

"Those... demons.. were really strong..." she panted. Her face, side, and front leg were caked with dried blood. She looked at me with weak, glassy eyes.

"You gotta calm down, dude. You took quite the beating in there." I said.

Her eyes grew wide, "Kurow! You're hurt!"

"And you aren't? A little scratch won't bother me, but look at you! You gotta rest for a bit. You almost drowned yesterday, so don't go bleeding to death on me today!"

Echo laid down on the ground, "But if we don't keep moving..."

"Then nothing. We're treasure hunting, not demon hunting! A few minutes rest never hurt anyone." I plopped myself onto the ground, and I felt something shift in my bag. I reached in and pulled out a Holy Bone.

"Whoa, where'd this come from?" I asked out loud. Echo eyed it curiously.

"This is a Holy Bone, Echo. Eating this will heal you right up!" I pushed gave it to her and she sniffed it, then chewed it. She began glowing faintly and her injuries seemed to fade to nothing. She stood up and stretched, then smiled at me with her wolfish grin.

"Alright, let's go, Kurow!"

"Yeah!" I leapt onto her back and looked around. There was a large, wooden wall across from us. Several torn banners depicting Kazegami blew sadly above us. I noticed a large hole in the wall ahead.

I showed Echo, "Let's go that way, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>(Echo's POV)<strong>

We walked through the gap in the wall and met with a long corridor leading to a large arena-like room. Blood stains were everywhere and the skull of some-sort if strange creature was laying on the ground. Even though it was dead, it still had a dark aura about it.

"Dude, look up there!" Kurow motioned toward a large chest at the end of the room. It was on some sort of alter with tiny streams of light pouring on it from the ceiling. I walked up the steps towards it.

"Alright, dude! Let's see what kinda things are in here!" Kurow hopped down and opened the chest. He pulled out a mysterious set of beads that were shaped like tiny suns. The beads lifted from his hands and swirled around me, then my Lunar Disc disappeared and the beads swirled around my neck.

"What is this thing?" I questioned Kurow.

"That's a weapon called a Rosary. Your last weapon was a Reflector."

"So, how does it work..?" I stared at the shining, sun-shaped beads that floated around me.

"It works kinda like a whip. I wonder how you switch between them though, dude... Your Lunar Disc just, like, disappeared."

I thought about it for a second, then pictured myself with the disc and the Rosary flashed into nothing as the Reflector appeared on my back again. I did the same thing again with the Rosary, and it reappeared around me.

I smirked, "Well, now we know! How about we call these Solar Beads? For obvious reasons.."

"Sounds boss, dude." Kurow smirked.

Both of us started heading out of the Gale Shrine when suddenly a loud scream startled me.

"What was that?" I looked around.

The rickety, old bridge I stood on suddenly began moving. I noticed a slight breeze in the air that grew into a gust as the windmills attached to it began spinning. We slowly neared the other side where another part of the shrine was, and ventured in. The scream sounded again.

"HELP! HELP ME!" It was a young, female voice coming from higher in the shrine.

"There's a girl in trouble, dude! We've gotta save her!"

I searched for a way to get up to the top of the shrine, but the only accessible way was the elevator, which was blocked by rocks and debris. The room suddenly grew darker and nearby a small puddle on the ground reflected a constellation that was visible through a hole in the high ceiling.

I filled in the remaining stars, and an elegant, snake Brush God rolled over to us. She was inside of a large, sphere-like bottle containing water, and a smaller snake rolled from behind her, this one in a clay jar.

The eldest snake pushed upon the cork on her container until it popped off, then poked her head through.

"Echoterasu, hero brought forth from lands afar..." she hissed, "We are the Nuregami, Gods of water."

The younger one stuck its head out of its jar, the lid on its head, "We have given the power of one of life's most precious elements to both the Great Goddess herself and her son."

"Now you shall have the power of the Waterspout. Restore life to this land in its time of need." The eldest raised her head and an orb of light appeared, then flew to me with the new brush power.

I suddenly felt my feet get wet and noticed it was raining. The small puddle from before was now a small pond. A faintly glowing spot on its surface looked peculiar to me. I moved my tail up from the spot, and a geyser erupted from beneath us. We rose to the top of the elevator shaft and opened the door to the outside.

I froze instantly as I saw where we were.

You could see all of Taka Pass from where we were standing. Above us, narrow staircases lead to the top of the large windmill. I gulped.

"So, um.." Kurow hovered over to the staircase, "You comin' or what?"

I took a deep, deep breath, then sighed, "Sure."

Both of us carefully trekked up the stairs. The wind up here didn't make it easy, but even that didn't slow us down too much. At the top, the silhouette of a monstrous, two-tailed cat demon stood with teeth bared. A frightened, black-haired woman with glasses was backed up against the banister as the demon edged closer.

"Hey, fuzz-face!" I barked.

The demon whipped around, its piercing, orange eyes narrowing. A yowl escaped its mouth and it leapt off the ledge and climbed down the side to the valley below with perfect precision.

The woman choked as she gasped for air, since she had been holding her breath unintentionally as she was cornered. She stared at Kurow and me with wide, deep blue eyes.

"...Y-you!" she managed to blurt out.

"What? Calm down, lady, you're safe no- Wait... you're...!" Kurow gasped.

The lady blinked, "Is.. that really you, Kurow? You're supposed to be.." she choked back tears, "..dead."

"Aw, c'mon beautiful! I made a promise to you, and I did intend to keep it! The Gods gave me a second shot at life now, so a fresh start is always the best thing, right?" I nudged Kurow and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, yeah, right! Echo, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This," he motioned to the lady, "Is the Scholar Lady."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Ooooooo, the Scholar Lady is back..**

**Kurow: *stares at me with a blank expression***

**Scholar Lady: So... um.. What's up with the random cat monster?**

**Me: Only time will tell...**

**Echo: -facebricks Shay-**

**Me: *KO***

**Echo: Please review! ...because our creator is currently unconscious.**

**Ninetails: *is writing "**_**Rabid Kurow Fangirl**_**" on Shay's face***


	8. VS Neko

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been fixing up the previous chapters, plus a lot of things have happened in the past few weeks. The bad part is, I also have writer's block now... -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"She's the Scholar Lady?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...Well, nothing I guess." I still seemed a bit surprised because, well.. she was too old for Kurow I suppose, "Nice to meet you!" I said to her.

"Nice to meet you too, um.."

"I'm Echo." I smiled, wagging my tail.

"So, beautiful, what are you doing out here?" Kurow winked.

"Well, I was sent to... um.. investigate the Gale Shrine. I got a hint that there may be a vital clue here to our investigation into the Moon Tribe, but I've proven that wrong... The only thing here is demons, and that doesn't give me a hint to anything.." she sighed.

Kurow smiled, "Well, if you don't have anything else to do, you can always come along with us for a little while!"

"Oh, I'd love to, Kurow. But I need to return to Sei' An City. Maybe some other time.. unless you'd be willing to lead me there."

"Sure thing, gorgeous! And I'm sure Echo's okay with it. Right, dude?" Kurow asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

We all made our way back to the Gale Shrine's entrance. As we left, Princess Fuse greeted us again.

"So, you've found her? And all of you are unharmed?"

"Mostly just a few scratches, but otherwise we're fine. There was a huge cat demon that had this lady cornered." I motioned to the Scholar Lady.

Princess Fuse nodded in understanding, "Thank you for investigating. I must go back to my duties now. May the Gods watch over you on your journey." she walked off back to her home and the canine warriors ran up and followed.

"Okay, so we should head to Sei' An, correct?" I asked walking along.

"Yep. And I'm pretty sure I know where that is, dude. I mean, I've been there before, but coming from this way is kinda confusing. We'll find a way though.."

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

We all turned with confusion as a small, sparrow like creature came running forward, followed by a young one with a bow, and a huge one being carried on a stretcher-thing **(A/N: If anyone knows the name please tell me, it's like that box that royal people are carried in?)** by four  
>smaller ones similar to the one shouting.<p>

The huge one muttered something that I wasn't able to decipher.

"Uh oh, the boss is... scared!" one of the other sparrows shouted

"If anyone can aid us then please step forward!"

By now, all of Kusa Village was outside looking at the  
>commotion. I turned to Kurow, "Well, we have to see if we can help him! Isn't that our job?"<p>

Kurow nodded, "Yep, dude. Let's go ask."

"Excuse me?" I shouted. The shouting sparrow calmed down and stared at me, "My Gods, are you that wolf that saved Chun two years ago? You look.. much different.."

"Chirp chirp chirp, chirp!" the boss muttered again.

"Uh oh, the boss disagrees! He says that this wolf is completely different!" one of the others said.

The young one stepped forward, "Please, you must help us!" she pleaded, "A huge monster invaded Sasa Sanctuary and drove us out! A lot of the others were trapped, including my brother, and my daddy is frightened that they'll be devoured!"

"Sasa Sanctuary?" I questioned, "Where is that?"

"We'll lead you there if you're willing to help." a sparrow chirped. The boss sparrow nodded as well.

I nodded, "We'll be glad to help, right Kurow?"

"Sure, dude! We'll kick that monster's butt right into next year!" he smirked.

The Scholar Lady frowned, "What about Sei' An?"

"It's too dangerous to go there when there's something like that out there. Wait here, we won't take long." I reassured her.

A faint smile crept across her face, "Okay, best of luck to both of you." she bowed.

* * *

><p>I shuddered, "M-Ms. Cutter and Mr. Cutter..?!"<p>

"Yes. They kidnapped Chun and were ready to eat her until Amaterasu defeated them and lead Chun safely back to her father, Jamba." the underling sparrow said.

Jamba was silent, then mumbled something.

"The boss says he was terribly frightened that he'd never see her again." another spoke.

"I bet, dude." Kurow replied, "I know what it's like to lose someone close.. it's not fun, dude.."

We walked a bit further until we came to a large torii standing near a wall of rock.

"This is it!" the sparrow chirped, "Sasa Sanctuary is straight ahead.

I cocked my head, "It... is..?" I narrowed my eyes at the wall.

"Chirp.. chirp." Jamba mumbled.

"The boss reminds you that only those who are pure of heart may enter."

I stared on for a few moments, then stepped forward under the torii. Everything became green and bright as I entered some type of sacred portal. I turned around to find everyone missing and the wall in front of me vanished. It was replaced by a long pathway.

A heartbeat later, Kurow stepped through and looked at me, mystified.

"That is epic, dude." he smiled.

Walking up the path, you could tell something was wrong. A dog stood at the entrance, barking. I walked up to it and it turned on me, snapping at my heels.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" I growled.

His eyes lit up with surprise, then he sat, "Forgive me. I thought you were that cat beast."

"Cat beast? You mean, that's what's causing the trouble?"

"Yes." the dog barked in reply, "The sparrows that are left here have hidden. I tried taking it on myself, but unfortunately was too weak. I ran to save myself, leaving my owner behind." his ears drooped and he bent his head down, "I have failed him..."

"You did what you had to. Now let us take care of that demon. We'll help your owner out of there." I reassured him.

He yipped in reply, "Thank you, miss. I'm Take, by the way."

"I'm Echo. Nice to meet you."

Kurow looked at me questioningly, "So, what's up with the husky, dude?"

"His owner's in there, and it seems our cat-beast friend has made a reappearance as well." I stared at the gate, which was closed and seemed to be cursed with a demonic seal, "This doesn't look like it's opening anytime soon..."

"Well, like, let's fly over, dude. We both have wings anyway." Kurow suggested.

I painted the symbol of Flight into the air and spread my wings, "Let's fly!" I shouted.

Kurow put on his wings and we lifted off the ground. The view of the Sanctuary was beautiful, though the place was silent like a graveyard. I  
>landed softly by what seemed to be a hot spring, but yipped as my tail was burned.<p>

Whipping around and snarling, a sparrow was holding two torches and shaking with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, mister demon, s-sir..! I w-was just.."

"Okay, first off, I'm_ female_. Second, it was an accident and I'm not a demon! I'm here to help you!" I barked.

"Oh.." she chirped, "Well, I am helping! I'm doing a fire dance to ward off evil!" she spun around and almost hit me in the face with the torch. I leapt back and sighed, "Perhaps you should leave the demons to us and... er.. get to safety.."

"But... I can definitely help yo-"

"Leave it to the experts, dude." he unsheathed his sword, "We got this."

The sparrow hesitantly walked away, dropping her torches near us as she left. I dipped my tail in the spring to cool the burn, but accidentally made a geyser as I pulled it up from the water.

A loud caterwaul sounded from ahead, and both me and Kurow jumped behind a nearby tree. Luckily the cat beast didn't seem to care about us and stayed in the sanctuary depths.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, "Kurow, we have to hurry."

"Right, dude." We ran through a broken gate and up a latern-lit path to an opening of trees. No one seemed to be here. No one except a small, grey tabby with a white belly and chin. A large. blue bow was tied neatly behind its head and it mewed softly.

"That's the cat beast..?" I questioned.

Kurow stood looking at it with a puzzled look, "Maybe all the sparrows are, like, afraid of cats, dude..."

"I suppose we should tell them it was a false alarm, then.." I sighed. I was hoping it would be that beast from the Gale Shrine so I could teach it a  
>lesson.<p>

Kurow and I walked away when the treeline suddenly began glowing with a purple, red, and blue barrier. I jumped back and heard laughter.

Turning around, I saw the little cat snickering, it's eyes a burning yellow and it was glowing violet. It began growing larger, it's fangs lengthening and it's ear revealing two notches caused by a past battle. It's tail forked in two, and it smiled evilly.

"Puuurfect... You've fallen right into my trap! Well, sweety, it's about time you learn to stop meddling in the Dark Lord's affairs!" she sat and began licking her paw.

"You should learn to, like, stop messing with the Gods, dude!" Kurow yelled.

The cat beast stopped mid-lick to open one eye and glare at us, "Puuursistant, aren't you, little one? No matter," she got up and paced back and forth slowly, chin up as if she were trying to walk properly, "In the end you all must be crushed if you are against the Dark Lord."

She turned her head and stared me straight in the eyes, "For a hundred and fifty years I've waited.. Waited for my full power to be unleashed." she unsheathed her long claws, "Now I, Neko, follower of the race of darkness, shall fight you! Are you ready? Bring it on!"

Neko bared her teeth and let out a battle cry. Kurow leapt up, wings outstretched, and I leapt to the side swiftly. She tried to figure out which one of us to attack first.

Kurow swirled down, sword pointed at her. But Neko was faster and grabbed his wings, tearing them to shreds. He fell to the ground and lay there motionless for a heartbeat. Neko went charging at him.

"Feel my fury- Murrrow..!" she exclaimed, now seeing me coming at her. I whipped my Sun Beads around her neck and pulled back. She choked and atted me with her paw, knocking me away. Kurow came up from behind and grazed her with a sword.

She whipped around, eyes flaring, and scratched me across the face with her claws. I howled with pain and Power Slashed her. She hissed back.

Kurow struggled to fly up, but when he did he distracted her for a moment. I came up and hit her with my Lunar Mirror. She instantly grabbed me by the neck and held me down.

"Do you know how long this struggle has gone on?! Orochi once fought against Shiranui, that menacing Goddess in her prime, and soon thereafter was defeated. Then Yami at the hands of Amaterasu, and then Akuro by the Child of the Sun and _him_!" she hissed at Kurow, "Do you really want to continue this chain of unneeded death?"

"If it stops.. you.. from terrorizing everyone... yes..." I gasped. Neko raised her claws to rip my face off, but Kurow stabbed her in the back. She gasped, then released her grip on me and fell to the ground.

Kurow approached her, "Is she... dead..?"

"_NOT YET!_" she hissed. Whipping her tail at me and knocking me off my feet, she uppercutted Kurow. He winced as her sharp claws sliced him. "You will _PAY_ child.. _PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"_

My eyes teared up as his face twisted with pain, flashbacks of his death resurfacing from my dream, "N-no.. NOO!" I snarled and ran at Neko, who turned just to be slashed by my Lunar Mirror. She retaliated by slashing my over the muzzle with her claws. I reequipped my Sun Beads to hit her with a final blow right in the back of her head. The blood stained and battle scarred nekomata let out a last, sorrowful mew before collapsing.

"Forgive me... O' Dark One.. I have... failed..." she faded into a wisp of purple smoke before fading into nothing. In her place was a small, blue flower with four petals.

I shed a tear, thinking of her words, "Unneeded deaths..." I muttered, dropping my head, "..that's what this whole war has caused."

Kurow got up from the ground. His outfit was stained with blood, half of his wings were torn to bits, and his sword flickered from red to green to reflect his current state.

I didn't look much better. My face was smeared with blood, blending with my crimson markings and dripping from my jaw. My shoulder had also been hit, a long scratch along the length of it.

"K-Kurow..?" I began.

"I-Is.. Is it gone..?" someone asked.

I turned and saw a chubby sparrow walking cautiously towards us, "Is the cat beast dead?"

"Yep." Kurow smiled, "Now you and the other sparrows can, like, continue doing whatever you did before, dude." Even when he was hurt, Kurow still managed to keep his cheerful mood.

"Tei!" Take barked. I turned to see the husky running towards the sparrow.

"Take! I'm so glad you're alright!" he cheered, hugging his dog. "Thank you for saving us."

"It was no problem." I said, "I'm just glad both of you are ok." then I looked up at Kurow, "We'd better go tell the others that Neko is gone."

Kurow agreed. The two of us slowly made our way back to the entrance, only to be met by the sparrows and the Scholar Lady.

"K-Kurow! What happened to you!?" she asked, distraught.

"Nothin' to worry about, gorgeous. I'm totally fine." he smirked, but winced as he realized how much damage he'd actually  
>taken.<p>

"Chirp, chirp chirp." Jamba mumbled. His underling nodded, "That would be great, boss!"

The sparrow stepped forward, "If you'd like, you may stay at Sasa Sanctuary for the night. We will help mend your wounds and fix up anything else you may need. It's the least we can do for you considering you saved us all."

"Thank.. you." I spoke softly, "We will gladly accept your offer." Another sparrow lead me inside and to a room where she could clean off my pelt and bandage me up. Kurow was taken elsewhere for treatment.

"That thing must've been terrifying! I'm surprised that you faced it with such bravery!" the sparrow gasped.

"It.. ow.. was nothing.." I said, wincing as the wrap was pulled tight around my shoulder, "I was scarred I might lose Kurow though."

"We'll take care of him, don't worry. Sasa Sanctuary has helped many people throughout the years, at least those who could find us. Doctor Bluebeard actually occasionally comes here for herbs."

"Who's Dr. Bluebeard?" I wondered aloud.

The sparrow laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. His brother, Dr. Redbeard of Yakushi Village, and him are widely known for their powerful healing medicine. They say a young girl with a fatal disease was cured by a combination of their herbs!"

"Oh, I know Dr. Redbeard!" I said realization. "I didn't know he had a brother though.."

"He lives in Sei An' City, so you can always visit him there." she backed away a little, "There, almost good as new! You'd better go check on your friend now." I nodded and thanked her, then went to get Kurow.

The Scholar Lady bumped into me, "Oh, Echo.. It's you."

"Sorry.." I said.

"No, no.. It's fine.. Do you know where Kurow is?"

"I was just looking for him, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." she walked past me down the stairs. I gawked at her with a bewildered face, _What's her _  
><em>problem..?<em>

"Yo, Echo!" Kurow yelled from the other side of the balcony, waving. I ran around the perimeter to meet up with him.

"I was wondering where you got to!" I told him.

He smiled, "Well, they, like, fixed up my wings and clothes, see?" he turned around and showed my his restored wings. The feathers were shinier and more durable than before, tipped faintly with a light pink color in the twilight glow of the sky.

He let out a loud yawn, "I'm gonna hit the hay, dude. I'm beat."

I nodded in agreement, "I'm tired too.. Where are we supposed to sleep anyway?" He motioned for me to follow him.

We walked into a large room with two plush beds. I jumped eagerly into one and dove under the covers. I quickly fell asleep and my dreams were silent, which I was grateful for.

* * *

><p><strong>(? POV)<strong>

The dark, murky waters of the cursed Ryoshima Coast had been calm and still for a long while now. No unusual things were present in the vast sea.. until now, that is.

"Finally, the time has come!" a woman stood, arms outstretched, facing the sea. All others were frozen from the lingering evil. Everyone but her.

She smirked, revealing her sharp fangs, and raised her hand to the violet skies. A shadow formed in the distance, made up of blackened and withered flower petals. It made the shape of a long gone island, an island known only to demons: Oni Island.

The woman turned and walked from the beach, snickering, "Oh, Amaterasu.. Where's your heroes  
>now?<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Kurow said.<p>

"That's because you haven't.." I laughed.

The Sparrow Clan was nice enough to give us some food for the road, but Kurow and I left them a good bit of money anyway. It was the least we could do since they'd helped us.

The Scholar Lady was quiet for the most part, which kind of concerned me, but perhaps she was just shy or still shocked that Kurow was alive. I decided I was going to attempt to make a conversation with her.

"So," I began, "What kind of things have you discovered about the Moon Tribe?"

She paused, "Well, Originally my team and I investigated the Moon Tribe Ruins in search of answers from a relic we found by Sugawara's grave."

"Who's Sugawara?"

"He was a scholar in Sei' An until he died a year or so ago. He was a member of the Moon Tribe, as well as Waka and of course, Kurow. He was consumed by rage, however, and the darkness within him fueled him to attack a young miko and kidnap her. At that tine he called himself King Fury. Anyways," she continued with the first subject, "We've found that they are far ahead of us in technology, but how they developed it we are unsure."

Kurow sighed, "Oh geez.. I almost forgot about Kagu, dude." I cocked my head to the side in question, "I'll tell you later.."

In the distance we saw a large bridge, and, unlucky for us, it was up instead of down. I stepped forward to the guard.

"Could you lower the bridge? We kinda have to get to Sei' An right away."

He cackled, "As if I'd let the likes of you across!" he began glowing with a purple aura.

_Here we go again..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
>I'd like to say thank you for the compliment to Blossomlight907 on here since I can't reply to guest reviews (it was an old speedpaint, though XD). In the first few chapters there are a lot of mistakes, and I've revised many of the chapters which I will update soon (just correcting errors). But thank you for your help! :)<p>

School will be starting next week, so chapters will be even slower. :( Sorry guys...


	9. Nothing's What it Seems

"K-Kurow! Echo!" the Scholar Lady jumped back as the demon attacked us, and suddenly another one appeared as well.

Kurow gasped, "No way, dude.."

A blast of fire hit us both and we flew backwards, slamming into the earth. The flames blazed across the ground in a perfect line. Two sets of eyes could be made out through the fiery wall, then two beings walked through, the fire diminishing behind them. They reared up and roared.

"What are _those_?!" I asked Kurow.

"Fire Beasts," he replied, "They burn their victims' souls and are extremely stealthy. This is gonna be a though fight, dude."

Kurow flew sideways to dodge the first beast. I leapt forward, running at the Fire Beast just ahead. I whipped my Sun Beads at him, but he turned and shot a spout of fire at me, throwing me upward. I howled as the fire burned across my back and landed with a painful thud.

The demon proceeded to run in circles around me. Kurow was looking at me from the other side of the realm where he was fighting the other one. His wings were being blown slightly by the forceful gusts caused by the speed of the running Fire Beast.

Suddenly it hit me, _Wind! That's what can slow it down!_

I used Galestorm to create a gust in the opposite direction the demon was running. It knocked him off his feet and he landed on his side, stunned. Using my Rosary, I whipped him with a series of combo attacks until he was defeated. Kurow defeated the other one with a blow to the head.

The Scholar Lady frantically ran up to us once we'd beaten the demons, "That was scary. Are.. are you alright?"

"Never better." I laughed, "We're used to it by now." I looked up at Kurow and smiled.

"Hey, you there!"

We turned to the guard who was possessed before, "Do you need to get to Sei' An?"

"Yeah, dude." Kurow answered, "Can you, like, lower the bridge?"

He nodded, "Sure! I don't even know why it was up in the first place.."

He signaled to the other guard opposite him on the other side of the bridge, and he pulled a large lever and let the bridge drop. The ground shook pretty hard considering the size of it.

"Let's go!" Kurow shouted, leaping onto my back.

We ran across, and the water sparkled beneath us, bright-colored fish visible along the length of the river. The other side, though, was a different story.

The landscape faded from bright to dull a few feet in front of us. It seems we'd come across another Cursed Zone.

"Oh.." the Scholar Lady shuddered, "Why now..?"

"Do you have any clue where the Guardian Sapling is?" I asked Kurow.

He thought for a moment, "Well.. I might know, dude. But if I'm correct it's pretty deep in there."

The Scholar Lady backed up, "I'll stay here, then. No use taking me if I can't be of any help. Just.. meet up with me by the bell once you've restored the area..."

"Whatever you say.." I glanced at her. Kurow and I walked forward without her, and she only called out "Good luck!" to us before we went on.

"Hey.. Kurow?" I looked back at him.

"What's up?"

"Don't you think the Scholar Lady's acting a bit.. weird..? I mean, she doesn't seem to talk all that much and she's a little... mysterious.." I said with concern.

He shrugged, "It's probably nothin'. She might be scared of all the demon's around, that's all."

Keeping quiet, I thought to myself, _I'm not so sure..._

Although barely visible against the deep crimson sky, the silhouette of a withered Guardian Sapling was standing tall above us on a plateau. A hole in the wall allowed us to get up to it via a system of slopes. Once at the top, I Bloomed the mystical tree, as always, and it cleared away the Cursed Zone.

As we returned to the bell where we were to meet up with the Scholar Lady, but she wasn't there yet. As we were waiting for her, I noticed a shipwreck in the distance.

I stuck out my paw in the direction of the ship, showing Kurow, "What happened to that ship over there?"

He looked over to where I pointed and became silent, "...oh, the Goryeo."

I blinked, still wondering, but Kurow seemed a bit uneasy at the sight of it. Nevertheless, he continued, "Chibi and I, well.. We went back in time to when his mom was gonna defeat Orochi so we could stop Akuro.. Um.. I.. we almost drowned.. The Captain saved us, but the Water Dragon later attacked and sunk the ship because we had to go after Akuro and couldn't help the crew.."

_That's probably where he got his fear of the ocean from.._ I thought, _...or at least what added to it_.

I hung my head, "Oh.."

"There you are!" his head was turned towards the Scholar Lady, who was now rushing towards us. She apologized for not coming sooner, but Kurow and I didn't really mind it.

We walked along the Northern part of Ryoshima Coast. The waves were calm and fishermen were sitting on the pier, fishing of course. Walking up onto it, I saw a large, wooden gate a few yards away.

"Well, Sei' An is just ahead.." the scholar stated, "Thank you for escorting me here." she kissed Kurow on the cheek as a show of her gratitude, and he proceeded to blush a deep red. "Hopefully I'll see you two again soon!" she waved goodbye and walked on, but Kurow was speechless.

I nudged him with my paw, "Uh.. hey? Kurow..?"

"S-she kissed me..." he turned around and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my Gods, she actually kissed me, dude!" his eyes lit up like stars, "I totally can't believe it!"

"Uh.. Kurow?"

"Oh, yeah.. sorry, Echo.." he released me from his death grip hug and stood up, "We.. We'd better get moving! Sei' An usually get's hit the hardest by all the demon activity since it's, like, a city. When traders and merchants can't come or go to it, it usually means bad news for business, dude."

I nodded, walking on through the gates with him. Two guards were present outside, standing perfectly straight and cautious for any suspicious activity. They only nodded to us as we walked in.

Although I'm not much of a city dog, this place was really impressive. The fire-pot in the middle of the city blazed brightly, lighting up the center square with a warm glow. Merchants shouted around us, promoting their wares, and a large building was bustling with activity just off of the square. I saw Kurow walking towards it and followed along.

Apparently it was a place for plays and shows, fittingly named the "Playhouse". The lobby was packed with people buying tickets for the next show, so Kurow and I had to push through to get towards the seating entrance.

"Tickets, please." the lady said.

"Oh, I'm here to see Kagu." Kurow told her.

"Miss Kagu's last show for today is over. Come back tomorrow."

He shook his head, "No, I'm, like, her friend, dude. I want to talk with her."

"She isn't expecting visitors at the moment." she stared at Kurow with annoyance.

"Come on, Echo." he turned around, and walked over to a room just off of the lobby. Two people were talking to an actress who was rehearsing her lines.

"Say it with more fright. You have to convince everyone that you're frightened of the beast!" the man told her. He noticed us out of the corner of his eye and made her pause, "I'll be back in a second.

He walked up to us, "Can I help yo- Is that you, Kurow?" he looked at Kurow with astonishment.

"Yep! It's a long story how I came back, but I'm happy to be back, dude." he twirled his flute around, "So.. like, where's Kagu?"

"She just finished up her last show of the day. Check over at Sugawara's grave. She's been visiting there a lot recently." he shook Kurow's hand, "It's good to have you back, kid."

"Thanks, dude." he smiled. We made our way back through the mob and out the door.

"I know right where he's talking about, dude." he said, leading me back out of the city, "When I first came here, my ship landed over in the Moon Tribe Ruins, or what's left of them now, anyways.." we made it past the guards and turned over to a side road, "I got captured because.. I don't know.. Maybe they thought I was an alien or something." he shrugged.

We went in another gate and saw the other side of Ryoshima Coast. A crater was near the middle filled with water like a small lake. Far in the distance, a Guardian Sapling sat, though it was already fully restored, and on the top of the hill a small shrine sat; it was the burial spot of Sugawara and where Kagu most likely was.

We slowly made our way up the steep, stone slopes and sure enough, Kagu was kneeling at the top in front of his grave. I could just barely hear her speaking.

"Here I am again, waiting. I thought maybe that you'd talk today, but you're still silent.." she sighed, "Sugawara, I hope Kurow is alright up on the Celestial Plain... He was a living doll, but he had a soul, I could feel it. Maybe I can see him again someda-"

"Hey, Kagu!"

Kagu jumped up and spun around to face Kurow, "What do you think you're doing scaring me like that?! I swear if I didn't know better I'd..." she stopped, "Kurow..?"

He smiled, "It's been a while."

She hesitated, as if she didn't believe it was real, then ran into Kurow's arms and sobbed.

"D-Do you know how much I m-missed you?! Y-You were really brave ag-gaist Akuro.. Th-that battle was r-really scary and aft-ter you died I-I.." she stood there crying for a solid five minutes, I swear.

Kurow patted her on the back, "Chill, dude! I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kagu blinked and wiped away her tears, standing straight up like she was perfectly fine. She grabbed Kurow by the shoulders, "But how long have you been back? You should have come to see me sooner! It's been a year since you died.. the first time. That really added to my stress levels you know." she crossed her arms and pouted.

Kurow laughed, "Same old Kagu.."

"Who's this?" she asked him, holding my face with her hands, "He's definitely not Pooch.. Why are you with him?"

"Mm a gurl..!" I muttered since she was holding my jaw.

"What? Are you trying to speak?" she released me.

"I'm a girl." I said, irritated, "My name's Echo."

Kagu didn't seem all that impressed with me, "So, is she like you're pet or something? Where's Pooch at?" she asked Kurow again.

"Him and Kuni are, like, guarding the Konohana Tree in Kamaki. Echo and I are supposed to be partners and fight demons and stuff, just like dude and I did."

"Well.. don't go getting yourself killed again!" she turned her head away and crossed her arms, "I can't go through that again.."

"Relax, dude! I won't, I totally promise you that!" he smiled.

She turned back, "Well then.. there's something that you two should see.."

She walked behind Sugawara's gravesite to the edge of the cliff and pointed out towards the sea, "Look out there, at that island."

I squinted and made out the creepy land mass. It looked almost like a beast with small, pointed ears smiling evilly and showing its fangs. The fog laying around it added to the effect.

"That," she explained, "Is Oni Island. Miko Cho was telling us about the history of the Palace and said that Queen Himiko helped Amaterasu locate it so the Sun Goddess could avenge the death of Himiko. The demon that did so also tricked the Great Goddess into locating and giving her the Fox Rods. It's a haven for all things demonic and evil, but it was destroyed almost two years ago.."

"Meaning that..?"

"It means that somewhere on this coastline, that demon is running amok again!" Kagu snapped, "She is the only one who can raise that island, and the only one with the power to manipulate people long enough to get her deeds done!"

Kurow unsheathed his sword, "So? What are we waiting for, dude? We have to go destroy that island!"

Kagu shook her head, "There's a barrier around it that only either the Water Dragon or a demon can break. Since Queen Otohime is caring for her child, she can't turn into the Water Dragon, and none of us are demons.. We have to find another way.."

She started walking down the hill, and I followed, "So what's this all-powerful demon's name, anyway?" I asked.

"Ninetails, a kitsune." Kagu explained, "Everyone thought she was dead, until now.." she looked over at Kurow, trying to change the subject, "So, how's the journey been so far?"

"Well, we, like, battle a possessed crocodile-beast, saved the Scholar Lady from a huge nekomata that later attacked the Sparrow Clan.."

"Wait.. What do you mean "the Scholar Lady"?" Kagu asked, suspicious, "Her and the research team left to search for other ruins months ago! What was she doing back so soon?"

Kurow shrugged, "She said she went to the Gale Shrine because, like, she thought there was something research-worthy there, dude."

Kagu muttered to herself, "She can't possibly be..? ..no. She wouldn't allow one of her own to be killed just for the sake of trickery, would she?"

"Kagu..?" Kurow spoke up.

"Nothing!" she jumped, suddenly interrupted from her thoughts, "I was.. just thinking of something.."

We kept walking back to Sei' An. Kagu and Kurow were talking about things from back when they were journeying with Chibi. It was really great to see Kurow so happy after having went through so much with Akuro, plus Neko's attack yesterday.

"Well, I'd better head home. My father will be worried sick if I'm not in before dark." she walked towards the far end of the city, "See you guys later!"

"See ya, Kagu!" Kurow shouted.

* * *

><p>"Thanks!" I said to the merchant, grabbing the box in my jaws.<p>

Two days had passed since Kurow and I had arrived in the city. We'd mostly spent it at the Playhouse watching Kagu perform, and with free seats at that. There wasn't anything to do fighting wise. Kagu tried perfecting different types of Exorcisms to break the barrier around Oni Island, but to no avail. Until we could exterminate that place, we were stuck here.

"I'm back!" I called out.

Kagu walked out from the Greenroom, "Well it's about time! I'm hungry.."

"It's lunch time, what do you expect? The lines are really long!" I handed her the box of food.

"Ugh, it's covered in slobber! Would it kill you to keep it clean?" she complained.

I groaned, "Paws? See?" I held up a paw, "I can't really carry it any other way!"

"Hey, you're back, dude!" Kurow came out from stage area.

"...and it's a tightly _sealed_box! You could drop that thing on the ground and the food wouldn't get dirty!"

"Let's hope you didn't try that.."

"I didn't, Kagu.." I growled.

Kurow walked in before any fighting started, "Soooo, what do we have?"

"Sushi and rice, chicken rice soup, and dumplings."

"Soup's mine." I barked.

"I got the sushi, dude." we walked over to the green room and sat at a table.

"Any luck today?"

"If I had any luck that barrier would've been broken by now." Kagu muttered, "We have to find some sort of evil-imbued object that you can use as a sort of key... That's our best chance at this point."

I gobbled down a mouthful of noodles before I heard someone come into the lobby. We all turned as the Scholar Lady peaked around the corner.

"I hope I'm not interrupting.."

"Jus lunsh." I slurred, my mouth full of food. Not exactly my best look..

Kagu gave her a suspicious glare as she walked in, "Well, could I speak with Kurow for a moment?"

Kurow looked up at her, "Uhh.. sure." he got up and walked into the other room.

Kagu leaned over, "I don't trust her.."

"Ha! We agree on something!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Remember how you said you'd take me on a date.. but.."<p>

Kurow nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that..."

She shrugged, "It wasn't your fault.. But, I was hoping.. if you're not busy, maybe we could go to diner tonig-"

"That would be awesome!" Kurow blurted out.

The scholar blinked, "Oh.. Well, alright. Does eight sound good?"

He nodded, "Alright then..! Wait.." he stared at her face, "Are your eyes, like... blue?"

"Uh... yeah! Why do you ask?"

"I swore they were brown last time we met, dude..."

She shook her head, "You must be mistaken! They were blue last time, too. My eyes don't just randomly change color, silly!" she turned, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Bye!" Kurow said cheerily.

* * *

><p>"I'm back."<p>

"And I have to go.." Kagu said, "The next show starts in ten minutes and I'm not even in costume! I'll see you guys later, I have to get ready!" she rushed out of the room.

I twitched my ear, staring expectantly at Kurow, "So? What did she say to you?"

He grinned, "She asked me out tonight, dude! But.. I don't know what I'm gonna do... This is, like, my first ever date! What do I do..?!"

I giggled, "Ha! You're getting too stressed, Kurow! Just be yourself!"

"Well, have you ever been on a date, dude?"

"No.." I said reluctantly, "But you're an awesome dude, so there's no doubt in my mind that you'll do fine." I smiled reassuringly. Kurow let a small grin crease his face.

"I guess you're right.." he took a deep breath, than sighed, "I'm going to ask Kagu later what she thinks I should wear, dude. This outfit's not in the best condition for a night out." he looked down at his patched up clothes.

I motioned for him to follow me, "Come on. We can watch Kagu's performance, then afterwards she can help you. Alright?"

Kurow nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>(?'s POV)<strong>

"The time is nearing. I know you will succeed." the old kitsune smirked, "Remember, find her, then lead her to her death."

Sukani nodded. Her eyes blazed with an angry fire, glowing brighter than the full moon in the sky. She drew back her lips in a snarl, revealing her sharp, white fangs. Her ears dropped back defensively, and her set of tails were parallel with her spine; she had grown stronger, and so she now had four.

With a flick of her ear, Sukani rushed into Sei' An.

* * *

><p><strong>(Echo's POV)<strong>

Kurow took a deep breath, "Well, dude, I'm ready for this. I'm going on a date..."

"Stop being so nervous!" I nudged him, "Just wait here. She'll be here any second."

Right on cue, the Scholar Lady walked around the corner. She was dressed in a simple, powder grey dress with her hair down. Kurow's face was pure scarlet.

"Hi, Kurow."

"...Woah." was all he could say.

I turned back and walked off, leaving them alone.

The Scholar Lady watched me go, "Okay, well, are we going in?"

"S-Sure!" Kurow stammered, "Come on!"

She reached for his hand, and the two of them sat at a table. Suddenly, the scholar became distraught.

"Dang it. I broke a nail." she scowled, then turned to Kurow, "I'll be back in a sec."

"Um.. ok, dude." he nodded.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of discomfort, like the feeling you get when you're being watched. It was probably paranoia, but it was very bothersome.

I jumped as a shadow moved out of the corner of my eye, _You're just paranoid.. We've been through this._ I thought to myself, _Just walk forward. It's probably just happening because you're worried about Kurow_.

The shadow rushed past again and I paused, sensing the air. The shadow walked onto the path in front of me, walking silently towards me, but suddenly I recognized it.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked as the Scholar Lady walked into view.

"Hm, oh I don't know, _Echo_. I just had to do something quickly." she glared at me, "Drop the act, wolf. I know your real ambitions!"

"What..?" I growled, "You know what I'm here for, and it's.."

"You admit it, don't you?" she growled back, "What you did to me was no accident. The pain you caused to me is unforgivable!"

Her eyes glowed a deep, bright blue. It was inhuman, and demonic even.

"Ninetails..?" I murmured to myself.

Four tails became visable from behind her and she motives into a large, sleek fox outlined only by the moonlit sky. Her form was barely viable in the dark.

"You could never run from me.. Eventually I knew I would catch up with you! You disgust me." she snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about! We've never met and I never did anything to you!" I barked at her, distraught.

A blade materialized in her jaws, "_Liar_!"

She bared her teeth and leapt at me, blue eyes burning like coals, and I prepared myself for her attack, but as I looked up a figure stood in front of me.

"Kurow..!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: New chapter's up! School's made stuff slow, but I'm not going to stop. But Echo and the demon have finally encountered each other and so next chapter we find out how this fight will end!**

**Please review!**


	10. Infiltration

**Me: Well, I was gone for another long while... So I'll make this quick:**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Okami/OkamiDen.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Kurow!" I drew back in surprise. He stood, drawing out his sword, the demon staring back at him.

"Move. This doesn't concern you!" she hissed at him, "You're interfering with forces you can't control."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude, but you don't belong here." his voice had a faint, heartbroken tone to it, "You tricked me... You tricked all of us."

I walked past him, standing in front of the kitsune, "If it's a fight you want, then you want me."

She smirked, "Well well, look who's being brave. You should stop the faking, though, because you're only hurting yourself." she turned, "But if you really mean it, I think you'll know where to find me." running towards the gates, the shadowy demon disappeared from sight.

I began to tremble, absolutely terrified that a powerful being like that was hiding among us this entire time. I was expecting her to be a Tube Fox or something, maybe even an Imp, but she was a full-fledged kitsune!

Kurow wasn't speaking, and as I stared into his emotionless, icy blue eyes, I couldn't discern his thoughts or feelings. I knew they weren't good, though.

"I thought that it wasn't really her... But I gave her a chance anyway, dude. I thought maybe she just, like, changed, but all along she was a fake..." he looked at the ground, sheathing his sword and letting a tear fall from his face, "I did find something out, though. It was never meant to be..."

"Kurow.. It's alright." I looked up, my eyes sparkling to show him that everything was okay. But it wasn't, we both knew that. There was a demon on the loose, and an island full of them waiting, and we were two lost souls stuck with nothing but sorrow and fear in our hearts.

Gravel was shifted and kicked up behind me, and as I turned I saw Kagu charging forward. Two Exorcisms glowed in her hands, illuminating the black streets of Sei' An.

"What happened?" she commanded me to answer.

I sighed, "We were right not to trust her. She was a fake, the scholar lady, and now she's returned to Oni Island looking for a fight."

"So it was that beast all along!" Kagu growled, "I should've killed her when I had the chance.."

The three of us walked back to Kagu's house, hoping to Amaterasu that things would get better. And as we laid down to sleep, we somehow knew they would.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurow's POV)<strong>

I woke up in a strange place. The sky was black, the air was full of dark energy, and demons pranced about like it was nobody's business.

"Bonjour, Mon Ami."

_Oh,_ hell _no.._

I looked to my left and saw Waka smiling back at me, "Welcome to Oni Island, Kurow."

"Why have you brought me here, dude?" I narrowed my eyes threateningly, "This place is totally dangerous!"

"Ah, but this is only a dream. Any threats posed to us will not effect us at all. Now watch." he said, motioning to a corridor.

Sharp, moving saws jutted out from the ground at different heights. A full grown, white wolf pranced forward. Issun, I recognized, was sitting on it's head.

_Is that.. Amaterasu?_ I thought with surprise.

A glowing, demon prayer slip floated in front of them, "Are you ready, good sir?"

"Bring it! Ammy and I can do this all day!" Issun bragged.

With that, they raced forward, leaping over the blades like they were nothing more than branches on the ground. At one point, Ammy grazed her paw on one, but kept going.

Waka transported me to the other side of the maze. The three creatures had finished the race, and Amaterasu had won.

"Excellent race, good sir!" the demon cheered. Suddenly, I realized where I'd seen him before:

_"I found this prayer slip on the shores of Ryoshima Coast shortly after the collapse of Oni Island. Just a few days ago, the island was spotted again for the first time since the defeat of the demon beast, Ninetails, and this prayer slip began emitting a strange aura. The strange thing is, it's more of an energetic aura than a demonic one."_

_She held out the prayer slip to me, "I believe it to be of great importance, so I'd like you to take it with you. It may be a key to finding the demon's weaknesses."_

There was no mistaking it, that was the prayer slip Princess Fuse had given us!

"That's it!" I shot up out of bed, yelling that.

Echo and Kagu were already up, giving me looks that said everything.

"What the in the name of...?" Kagu muttered.

"Um, Kurow? Are you alright?" Echo asked, pawing her ear.

I laughed, embarrassed, "Yeah, dude. I just.. I found out how we can get to Oni Island..."

"You're joking, right?" Kagu asked, "Everything I've tried has failed! How come the solution is so clear to you now?"

"Let's just say.. a little bird told me." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Echo's POV)<strong>

We came to the coastline, running as fast as we could to the small pier. I took a deep breath.

"This is it." I said, "This will be the end of Oni Island."

"..for now." Kagu muttered. She pulled a couple Exorcism Slips from her pocket and placed them in our bag, "If anything happens, use these. And this might be useful as well." she handed Kurow two pieces of white cloth.

"He he he, dude, this is gonna be fun." I tilted my head in confusion, but shrugged and just went with it.

"Hey, guys! Are you leaving without me?"

A small voice piped up from behind us, and a bouncing, green, bright thing was heading towards us. And it was unmistakable what it was.

"Issun! What are you doing here?" Kagu exclaimed.

"You don't think I'm gonna let'cha battle that old fox-face without me, do ya?" he said, unsheathing his sword, "I heard from the city folk that you guys were heading out, so I thought I'd tag along!"

Kurow nodded, "Sure thing, dude! We could use some help from you. After all, you have been to Oni Island before."

Kagu broke up our conversation, "Alright. Once you get to the barrier, you should be able to pass through as long as all of you are within a few feet of the prayer slip." Kagu explained, "Then you just have to find that kitsune and exterminate her. That's all there is to it." she smiled proudly.

"Uhh... Kagu? It's not gonna be that easy you know..." Kurow said.

"I know, but you can handle it."

Kurow turned, motioning with his flute to the island in the distance, "We'll have to fly there since there's no one to take us. Are you ready?"

"WAIT!"

I jumped with a start, whipping my head around to see who had yelled for us. A sleek, shell-armored reptile crawled out of the water and snaked across the ground in a flash. It was Wani.

"I can take you. Don't waste your energy flying that far out to sea." she smiled with a sharp-toothed grin, "Plus I can move pretty fast in the water, so we can get there in a matter of minutes."

"Alrighty, then. You ready, dude?" Kurow asked me.

"Yeah.." I said reluctantly. A few demons was one thing. An island full of them was way worse.

Kagu leapt forward and hugged Kurow, making his face turn bright red, "Stay safe, Kurow."

"O-Okay..." he said. Looking out nervously into the ocean, he took a deep breath and walked over with me.

The three of us climbed onto Wani's back and she kicked off into the waves. She maneuvered swiftly through the water, perfectly in sync with every current. Oni Island came closer and closer with every passing second.

"Almost there," she growled softly, "Hold on!"

She jetted forward, water trailing behind her like a motor boat. Thick fog rolled in like a sheet and we came to a halt just feet away from the demonic barrier. The prayer slip buzzed with energy so much that it almost slipped from Kurow's hands.

"Dude, we just need to do one more thing," he pulled the white cloths from the bag, "Draw something on these."

I tilted my head, "Uhh.. why?"

"Then the demon's won't recognize us." Issun explained, "You won't believe how oblivious they are to simple things like disguises." he laughed.

"Hm.. Okay, I think I know what to draw." I painted some really ridiculous-looking faces on the masks. Kurow put his on and snickered.

"Perfect, dude! These are _awesome_!"

I smiled, then turned to Wani, "Thanks for the ride."

She nodded, "Any time."

As I put my mask on, Kurow put on his wings and prepared to fly. I did the same, using Flight, and Issun hopped onto my head. We flew up a few feet before there was a small opening in the rock surrounding the island. I plunged through it and into a small tunnel, Kurow following behind me.

"So, where do we.. hm?" he held up the prayer slip, which began to glow and float on it's own. A voice suddenly emitted from it.

"Good sir! It has been a long while since I've last been on this island." it cheered, "Thank you for returning me here."

"It.. _TALKS_...!?" I exclaimed.

Issun hopped forward, shocked, but surprisingly not at the fact that there was a talking piece of paper before us.

"Whoa, Tobi! How'd ya come back? You were dead the last time I saw ya!"

Tobi floated forward to Issun, "Oni Island has entered a new era, good sir. And since I am not counted as its gatekeeper anymore, I can continue to live without restriction."

"Well then, if ya wouldn't mind, maybe you could show us how to get outta this tunnel." Issun said.

Tobi agreed and lead us on, though the

tunnel seemed to grow hotter with every step. Eventually we turned and reached a dead end, much to Issun's disgust.

"I thought you knew where ya were goin'!" he raged.

"I did, good sir." he replied, "This wall is damaged and should come down if it is tampered with."

Issun looked down at me, "Well then, use one of your Cherry Bombs on it!"

I swished my tail in the brush pattern needed, and then pushed the Cherry Bomb towards the wall. We all backed away quickly as it exploded, leaving an opening for us to walk out into... wait..

"Is that _lava_?" I yelped. It explained the temperature, but crossing it would be extremely dangerous.

"Yes, good sir." Tobi answered, floating over to a large bolder in the lava sea, "Now follow my lead. I know the way to the main part of the island."

Since Kurow and I still had our wings on, we glided across to Tobi with ease. Each leap took us closer and closer to a bridge-like, stone structure that stretched out over our heads.

Tobi floated up to the top of it, "Everybody, please come up here."

Kurow flew up first, effortlessly. He landed next to Tobi and called down to me, "C'mon, dude! You can do this!"

I pulled back, then sprang upward. My wings swung at the air like whips, and it only took a few wingbeats to make it to the others.

Suddenly, Issun let out out a cry of alarm from my shoulder, "Watch out!"

As I turned my head, a geyser of molten rock shot up at me, searing feathers off my wing and just nearly hitting my legs. I frantically tried to keep myself air born, but my wing was too damaged and I felt myself falling.

Quickly thinking, I used Galestorm and blew myself onto safer ground before I could plummet into the fires. Issun proceeded to bounce angrily on my head, while I was panting heavily with fear.

"Waddaya think you were doing?!" he yelled, "You're just as careless as Ammy was!" I shrunk back with embarrassment, my head down.

"Well, whatever. We'd better get a move on. Demons don't slay themselves ya know!" Issun laughed.

We came to a large, iron gate. Several demons were gathered beyond it, and one was outside guarding; the gatekeeper. Quickly, Kurow and I put away our wings.

Tobi floated over to him, "Good sir, we would like to request entry to this building."

The Imp guard turned his wrinkled face towards the group of us, looking at us as if we were trash, "Strange, aren't ya? Your the ugliest things I've ever seen!"

"Thanks." I growled sarcastically. However, it must've been a compliment because the guard simply nodded and drew up the gate.

Once inside, we found a broken security system with a key in it. The key had a shattered, glass orb on the top that spit out sparks every few seconds. In front of it was the gate it once kept open, and it was mangled beyond recognition. I let Issun off my head so I could venture behind it.

I Power Slashed away some of the debris enough to squeeze through an opening between the gate and the wall. The half moon shone brightly down upon the landscape, making every little shard of glass glitter with light. A shadow ran past me and I flinched, turning slowly to see what it was.

"You okay, Echo?" Issun called.

I barked back, "I'm fine! Nothing really interesting here.."

"Don't leave yet!" an urgent voice shouted.

I stared up at the large, broken statue at the end of the room. Perched carefully upon it was a white rabbit with a red mallet on its back. Hopping forward, it brought with it the nirvana of the Brush Gods.

"Oh, Echoterasu, hero brought forth from lands afar.. I am Yumigami, Goddess of the Moon. Would you like some mochi?" she held out a pawful of the stuff, which sniffed curiously. I tried a bit and gulped the rest down happily.

She pawed her ear, "Oh, yes! For many years I lit the night skies as the Great Goddess took her leave. Now you may have the power of Crescent! Light up the skies with hope and power!"

A bright flash occurred and Yumigami vanished. I learned the brush technique quicker this time for some reason.

A beam came crashing down from above, and I leapt out of the way just before it snapped off the ground. _Oh, that's why.._ I thought with surprise.

The gate had been crushed by the beam smashing into its frame. Kurow floated over to me, "Geez, look at this place, dude! It's real mess!"

"But I did get a new brush technique!" I smirked, "It's called Crescent."

"Ammy had that one." Issun said, "It helped to kill some Tengu that were trying to eat Chun."

"You mean that sparrow girl?"

"Yeah! You met her?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded, "Her clan almost got eaten by a nekomata. That was right after.." I paused, "...Right after we met the 'Scholar Lady'."

Kurow sighed and turned away. As he did, part of the room crumbled to the floor. He leapt back and a yowl was heard from above.

Through the ceiling, at the summit of the island, there was a kitsune outlined by a red moon. Her head was raised and she stared into the sky.

We all hid in the shadows. "So, that wretch still goes by the old book, huh?" Issun chuckled, "That's the same place where we killed her last time!"

"Well, if we want to get up there, then we'll want to hurry, dude." Kurow stated.

We hurried back to the main hallway and down a side corridor. It twisted around to the left and up a staircase. At the top their was a ladder leading up to a door in the roof. I climbed up (which is impossibly difficult with paws) and climbed out into a tall room. Strange demons were above me, but I couldn't make out what they were. And there was also..

"Gah!" I leapt out of the way just as a laser beam came shooting at me. The ground was scorched with a line where the laser had burned through constantly.

Kurow, Issun, and Tobi followed my lead out of the way of the laser. A glowing object was on the wall near the device emitting the dangerous beam. I scurried across the floor and grabbed it off the wall, hurrying back so I wouldn't get my tail burned by the beam.

"Nice job, dude." Kurow said, "But.. what is that thing?"

I held up the object and observed it, "It looks like a giant, sparking key..."

"That's pretty much what it is." Issun said, "Those things open new paths and give you the ability to harness electricity. The good part is you'll be able to use your Lightning brush skill without restriction!"

"Lightning..?"

Issun went silent, "Don't tell me.. You haven't met Gekigami yet?" I shook my head with a frown. "Well.. I expected that you'd at least have _his_ brush skill by now. It's no problem, though. You can still use the key without it."

All of us looked up at the maze far above our heads. There were staircases, electric paths, and monsters everywhere. The summit was a far cry from our current location, but we had to carry on. I threw Kurow onto my back and ran straight up to the top.

Suddenly, I froze. The monsters in front of us weren't just your average monsters. They were giant. Freaking. Spiders. I leapt backwards with a start and dug my claws into the wood.

Kurow blinked with confusion, "..They're just spiders, dude."

"I.. H-hate spiders!" I yelped, "They're so.. eeehhh!"

Issun facepalmed, "Great... So our main fighter against the Dark Lord is afraid of spiders? Oh, Nippon is doomed.." he sighed.

I snarled, "I.. I might be afraid of them.. But I'm going through anyway. It's only a few yards.."

I took a step forward, the rest of the group trailing behind. Panels sparked and solidified beneath me, but only when my paws touched them. Then we approached the spiders.

"Okay, dude. You can do thi-"

"Kurow, Get on my back."

"What?"

I turned, "Just do it! And Tobi, follow me closely."

Tobi agreed, "Will do, good sir."

Once everyone was ready, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My paws shot forward instantly and pranced by the first spider quickly, then the next, and then the next. Finally, we came to the final spider. But there was one problem..

"It's blocking the dang path!" Issun said.

I shuddered. Up close, these things were about 90% freakier. I took a moment and paused to think, then the ceiling glittered with stars.

"A constellation!" I gasped with joy. I filled in the missing stars, and the room filled with light.

"Allow me to assist you.." the spider was still visible, sitting viciously on the ground. A roar of thunder erupted from above and tiger bolted across the ground. It prepared a lightning arrow in its bow, then shot the spider. It collapsed in a burst of sparks.

A growl followed, then the elder tiger prepared another arrow and shot it into the air. A tiny cub grabbed it and flung it to the ground, causing an eruption of sparks to fly in every direction. The two bowed their heads, then looked at me.

"Oh, Echoterasu, hero brought forth from lands afar..." he began, his voice proud and humble, "We are the Gekigami, masters of the sky's wrath: lightning. We have anticipated your arrival here, as we knew it was only a matter of time before you faced the Dark Lord."

The young Gekigami stepped forward, "Please accept the power of thunder. Let it strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.."

He grabbed another arrow in his jaws, and on the end of it was the brush power I needed. He threw it at me, and the power rushed within me, building up inside like a fire through a forest.

The bright landscape faded and Issun leapt with joy. "Yeah! Now you've got a really useful brush technique: Thunder! Ammy was able to electrocute Ninetails with that and defeat her easily."

Kurow nodded, "The thing is, dude, this battle is going to be way harder now that Ninetails has been able to regain her strength. Maybe she, like, knows about all the old tricks you guys pulled on her?"

I shook my head, "We have to go on, anyway. Come on!" I rushed forward and leapt over the spider, then hurried up the stairs beyond to a large room full of Imps. I froze as they turned to me.

"Hey!" one yelled in a raspy voice, "What're you doing here?!" He ran over to us at full speed with a paddle in hand.

I growled at him threateningly, but he stopped abruptly, "Geez, don't get yourself so riled up, scum! What do ya want?" Apparently demons really were stupid, because our disguises fooled him.

"Good sir, we request permission to get to the summit of this island." Tobi stated, "This is strict business to be discussed with the Dark Lord only."

The Imp backed away in fright. "Th-the Dark Lord?! Eh, sh-she hasn't been very welcoming lately... Well, her apprentice hasn't, actually.." he shrugged, "But if it's urgent, then hey. But it's your funeral!"

He motioned to a door leading to an outside lookout, "If you go that way, you should be able to get to her. Good luck, I suppose..."

We did as he said and came to a wall. I was able to leap up with some help from my wings, along with Kurow. Above the room we were just in, a large bridge lead to the other side where a hallway was located.

"This is it." Issun said fearfully, "That wretch is just beyond that hall. Last time we were here, Tobi decided to make this a race.. I can't tell you how annoying that was, considering there was no bridge!"

Tobi snickered, "But your wolf friend seemed to enjoy herself, good sir!" Tobi sighed, "Unfortunately, do to those past events, I am not allowed to be in the presence of the Dark Lord. I wish you luck, for beyond here you must handle everything by yourselves."

I smiled, "Thank you for your help, Tobi. We won't ever forget you."

Sprinting across the hard, wooden floors, Kurow, Issun, and I made our way to the staircase leading to the summit. Clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed violently around us.

"Are you ready, dude?" Kurow asked. His eyes glowed with a longing for vengeance. My gaze narrowed and I smirked, agreeing.

And with a flash of white from the sky, we rushed forward into our final fight.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Okay, I want to apologize for the long delay, and for the sad explanation of Oni Island's wrecked landscape. That's probably the reason why I didn't feel like working on this chapter; it's kinda a filler. After this one we start getting introduced to new characters, and the story begins to progress faster. So please be patient until then! Sorry!**

**_*cough*Waka'sabirdlol*cough*_**


	11. The Beast of the Demon's Isle

**Echo: *yawn* Can we start?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Echo: Took you long enough last time.**

**Me: /:(**

**Yukishi: :P**

**Me: Yuki, you're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Yukishi: *sips tea* Shut your face. :P**

**Me: *sigh* **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami/OkamiDen..**_

**Echo: We like messing with you. Especially when you don't update in forever! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Steps creaked beneath my paws, and cold winds blew across the rooftop, rippling the water pouring from the mouths of two koi fountains. In the sky, black clouds covered part of a crimson moon. Kurow and I both tore off our fake demon masks.

Issun glowed a bright red, and he leapt off my head, unsheathing his sword as he did.

"Alright, you fox-faced wretch.. C'mon out and face me! I'm going to avenge everyone that was slaughtered by your paws!" he roared.

Kurow looked around with a puzzled expression, "Um.. Are you sure she's here, dude? What if she fled once she knew we were coming?"

Issun turned back and growled, "You kiddin', kid? That mangy kitsune wouldn't back down even if her paws were tied behind her head!"

Carefully, I examined the area. _If I saw her howling from the platform, then maybe.._ Suddenly, I thought of an idea. It was a dumb one, but it might just work.

I let loose a Galestorm on the blackened clouds, clearing the sky so that the crimson moon bathed the island in a blood-red hue. In the sky, stars were grouped together in a peculiar pattern.

"Guys!" I barked, "This is it! I found her!" Issun and Kurow turned at the sound of my voice, then faced the sky. Working quickly, I filled in the remaining stars and they shined a bright red. In a blur of black and red, a kitsune, not much bigger than me, leapt from the skies.

Issun froze in place, "Wait... Who are _you_?!" he shouted in shock.

The kitsune's head was lowered, "I have waited a long time for this moment..."

"Save it, dude! We're not here to hear your speech!" Kurow shouted. The kitsune snarled at him in reply.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess in the ordeals of others, _moon boy?_" she hissed. Kurow took a step back, offended by her remark. Her gaze fell back on me, "You murderer.. How could you run away without feeling any guilt? Deceiving countless people and gaining their trust, even though they don't know who you really are.."

I took a step back as well, "What are you talking about? Those demons were hurting innocent people! They had to-"

"_SILENCE!_" she growled in my face. "The demons aren't the problem, it's the fact that an innocent live was taken, from _me_. You, Echoterasu, are to blame."

She paced the battlefield, and I did the same, following her footsteps around the perimeter, "You guiltily go under the guise of a shy wolf Goddess, yet at heart you are a liar and a tyrant!"

"I am not! I've never hurt an innocent being in my life!" I barked angrily, "How could you accuse me of a crime I didn't commit?"

The kitsune turned away, "Denial.." she glared back at me, "It will get you nowhere!"

The field was suddenly surrounded by a demonic barrier. Issun and Kurow were trapped on the outside of it, leaving only the demon and I to fight alone.

"Hear me now, Echoterasu! I, Sukani, shall exact revenge on you for the pain you have inflicted upon me!"

She howled with fury, then launched herself at me, clawing at my fur with her dagger-like claws. I winced as pain seared down my flank. Quickly, I leapt up off the ground and tackled her, rolling along the wooden platform with the kitsune between my claws. As I pinned her down to aim a blow, she launched me upward and onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed violently, trying to suck air back in. She slowly paced up to me.

"I could have just leapt up and ripped your throat out, but it's more fun to watch you suffer, hehehe!" she snickered.

I pounced at her legs, knocking them out from under her. Her head slammed against the ground and dazed her, and I slammed her in the head with my Lunar Mirror.

Recovering, she caught the weapon in her jaws and threw it back at me just as it flew at her again, but I dodged and caught it like a Frisbee. I switched to my Solar Beads and wrapped them around her tails, throwing her into the energy wall. Sukani fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of black fur.

I cautiously approached her, weapons ready to strike at any time. She didn't budge, not even a bit. As I reached out to jab her shoulder with my paw, her dark blue eyes shot open. She Power Slashed me away, causing my fur to get stained with a gash of crimson red.

I gasped. _How does she know Brush Techniques?!_

I panted heavily, almost ready to drop onto the ground. But I didn't. I leapt up and dug my teeth into Sukani's shoulder, then drew back.

"Why do you think I caused you pain?" I howled weakly at her, "Why..?"

"You.. Killed my mother.." she spoke solemnly, "You killed her.. She's dead because of you!"

A howl broke the moment of stillness in the air, another kitsune, respectively.

"Urg... I'm too weak to fight now.." she glared at me, "We will meet again, you can count on that." The demon turned-tail and ran, leaping gracefully off the platform. I went to run after her, but after striding a few feet my legs collapsed beneath me. At the same time, the barrier faded around me.

Kurow and Issun ran up to me. Kurow's eyes were clouded with worry, "Echo.. I'm so sorry, dude! I should've stayed by you so you wouldn't have had to take her on alone!" I could see the tears building in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall.

"Kurow.. This battle was made for me alone." I reassured him, "It's going to take a lot more than a kitsune to put me down.. You need to keep your hopes up..." Still, he stared at me with pure regret.

Issun growled at the sky, "You're still out there, Ninetails. I can feel it. That young fox wasn't brought here by accident.."

Kurow put on his wings, then scooped me up in his arms. Issun hopped up on his shoulder and held on. The ground shook violently as he prepared to fly.

"Hold on, Echo. We'll get you help." he pleaded.

I smiled, "I'll be fine." I let myself close my eyes to relax, but I was unexpectedly engulfed in blackness and I lost myself to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a small room. The scent of herbs was somewhat suffocating, but relaxing. I tried to get up, but my limbs were sore and I was bandaged up more than an ancient mummy.<p>

It was quiet, and no one seemed to be around. I couldn't even hear footsteps outside.

_This place somehow feels familiar.._ I thought, _Surely Kurow didn't fly all the way back to Yakushi Village just to have my wounds patched up?_ Though the herbs were familiar, the place just didn't look the same.

In a last attempt to walk, I pushed myself up again, but pitifully fell back down as my leg muscles ached. I laid there, staring into space, not knowing what else to do. I closed my eyes, hoping to find solitude in my dreams, but sleep never came.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Kurow's POV)<strong>

I sighed regretfully. Once again I'd let my partner down, and she was lying unconscious at Dr. Bluebeard's; she'd been out for almost a day. However, I was sitting comfortably at Kagu's with no injuries at all. I absentmindedly twirled one of my stray hairs with my finger.

Kagu walked in and offered me some tea, but I refused. I just felt sickened to the point that hunger or thirst seemed meaningless.

"Kurow," she slammed the tea tray on the table, "you need to stop moping around! Echo's_ alive_, and you heard what Dr. Bluebeard said. She'll be healed in a week's time at the maximum, and there weren't any major injuries; mostly it was exhaustion."

I sighed again, eyes cloudy with tears, "But I did nothing to help her, Kagu. Like, I could've at least tried to stay by her, but I was too busy talking to Issun..."

Kagu put her hand on my shoulder, "Echo's young, Kurow. She's probably the same age as you in dog years.. or human years. I'm not sure which you'd count for her right now.. So far, though, she's learned a lot, and she'll continue to get stronger by your side. But you can't cry over every defeat! Do you know how hard that'll be on Echo if she knows you're upset about losing?"

Thinking, I knew she was right. In this world, Echo was pretty much just a lost child. She was new to everything, and if I was sad, the feeling would probably be mutual.

I looked up at Kagu, "I'll try harder, Kagu. If Echo, like, needs me, I'll be there for her. If we lose, than I'll make sure she totally pushes forward!"

Kagu smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear!" She pulled me into a hug. "You need to keep that energetic attitude all the time, Kurow! That's what got you through everything with Pooch!"

"Uh.. thanks.." I blushed. "You know, you are, like, really huggy today, dude."

Kagu gasped and pushed away, embarrassed. "I, um, need to go look up some information on Ninetails so.. Um.. I'll let you know if I find anything out.." With a quick sprint, Kagu was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kagu's POV, a few moments later)<strong>

"Anything?"

"Nothing so far, I'm afraid." Miko Cho replied. "Perhaps we should check the Bestiaries?"

I sighed with disappointment, "I've read most of them before. All they say is what the demons look like and how they attack. Some of them have locations, but I doubt that will help us in Ninetails's case. The only place she's ever been seen has been Oni Island, and that's gone now.."

Suddenly, Miko Cho gasped, "Hold on a moment! I just thought of something." quickly sprinting to the corner of the scroll room, Miko Cho pulled out a long scroll from the shelf in the wall. I followed her. "I recently started reading this to get the full tale of the journey of Amaterasu, as told by the Celestial Envoy that accompanied her." She unrolled it, revealing two black, smoke-like clouds floating past a sinking Oni Island.

I looked at her, confused, "What is that?" I asked.

"These clouds are the dark spirits of Blight and Ninetails, both demons previously defeated by Amaterasu." Miko Cho explained. "Apparently, the spirits headed to the land of the far north to meet up with the Dark Lord, Yami. I suggest that would be a good place for Kurow and Echo to head to next."

"Land to the far north?" I questioned. "But.. isn't that..?"

Milo Cho nodded, "Yes. The land where darkness gathers in the frozen tundra, and where few souls are brave enough to go. That is Kamui, and that is where their journey is headed next.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Okay, I am TERRIBLY SORRY for the extreme delay on this! I was having trouble finishing up this chapter, and with me graduating from middle school and having to work on other things (FF:tC audio project, a few stories, art trades, etc.) I haven't had time to continue this until now! :( However, summer break starts this Saturday, so I'm determined to finish this before high school starts next fall! :D**

**As always, please review, and I'm glad you still stuck around despite the long hiatus! :)**


	12. Snow Phantom

**Before I start, I want to say something to a guest reviewer who commented on the last chapter.**

**I understand that "Echoterasu" isn't the most original name, but as I've said in previous chapters this is a story that I came up with a while ago. The first few chapters aren't that good, but I still want to finish it. Besides, Echo wasn't even originally an Okami OC, she was just a wolf OC I made up. Adding "terasu" to her name kinda adapted her to the story (at the time). I just wanted to clear that up quick. :)**

**Me: Anyways, the story's about to start what will be its final few chapters (I think)!**

**Echo: And updates will hopefully start to be faster now! It's summer time! :D**

**Me: I also plan to finish this before I start high school next year. So, yeah.**

**Yukishi: Disclaimer: Shay does not own Okami or OkamiDen.**

**Me: You're actually in this chapter for once!**

**Yukishi: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Five days passed, and Dr. Bluebeard let Kurow and Kagu know that Echo's injuries were finally close to completely healing. Kagu decided that it was probably best for Kurow to let her know where they would be heading in the next day or two.

Dr. Bluebeard's house was smaller than his brother's, but it held just as many herbs and remedies. In the front corner, Echo was lying on a mat, resting. Her bandages had been changed as well.

"Hey, Dr. Bluebeard." Kurow called from the doorway. He turned from mixing herbs and greeted the boy, "Hello, Kurow! Have you come to check up on Echo?"

"Well, yeah.. But I also have, like, something to tell her. It's kinda important." Echo's ears perked up and she raised her head, noticing the urgency in Kurow's voice.

Dr. Bluebeard nodded, "Well, I'll leave you two to talk, then. I need to pick something up at the merchant's place. It's a shipment of herbs from my brother. Let me know if Echo needs anything."

Kurow turned back to Echo and knelt down next to her once he'd left. "So, dude... How are ya feelin'?"

She stretched her legs, "Much better. I'm still a little sore, but that might be from laying in the same spot for God knows how long.."

Kurow smiled, "Well, I do have some good news. Kagu and Miko Cho were looking up some locations where Ninetails might have gone, and they think she might be headed to Kamui in the far north."

Echo widened her eyes with curiosity, "The far north? How are we gonna get there?"

"To tell you the truth, dude, I don't have a single clue.." he replied, "But Kagu's got a map so, like, we're not going to be totally lost."

Echo got up and yawned, "How long until I'm good to travel?"

"Dr. B said you can, like, probably go by tomorrow if you feel well enough."

"I think that should be fine by me. I'm tired of being cooped up in here all day and night..." she scented the air, "Though the herbs make the air quite nice."

Kurow got up and headed out, "Well then, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, dude! Hope ya feel better!"

"Thanks." Echo smiled, sighing as he left and hoping that the day would go by fast.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning…<strong>

**(Echo's POV)**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye.. for now, anyway.." Kagu smiled at Kurow and I as we walked outside the gates of Sei An. Her eyes were tearing up slightly, but she was trying to stop from showing her emotions.

Kurow smiled back at her. "Dude, you know we'll be back to visit soon! We have Ninetails totally cornered. Our adventure will be over before you know it."

_That's right.. _ I thought, _Soon I'll be done with all this demon fighting and Okami powers and stuff... _At the same time, though, I was hopeful that I would be able to see my family again soon.

As I looked up from my daydreaming, Kurow and Kagu were hugging goodbye (though Kurow seemed pretty flustered), and apparently Kagu wasn't able to hold in her tears for long, because she was bawling.

"D-don't die again... p-please.." she sobbed, "I wouldn't be able t-to handle losing you again..!"

Kurow broke away from the hug, "I'll be fine, dude. I promise. Nothing bad's gonna happen." He turned to me, "You ready, Echo?"

"Yep." I barked happily. Kurow waved goodbye to Kagu one last time. She headed back into the city, and we headed on our way.

"You know, dude.. I've never been to the north before." Kurow stated, "It seems, like, pretty dangerous from what Kagu said.. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to be. The sooner that we get there, the sooner we can find out where Ninetails is." I looked up at him with determined eyes, "If we wait too long, something even more terrible then the rerise of Oni Island could occur, and I really _do not _want that to happen!"

Kurow understood, "Okay then, dude. Good to hear!" Abruptly, he reached into the bag and pulled out a green coin with etchings on its surface. "Kagu gave me this. She said there's, like, a Mermaid Spring or something nearby that can transport us back to Shinshu Field if we use this coin."

"Shinshu Field..?" I asked. "But.. That's not even close to the north! ..Is it?"

"No, but apparently there's, like, a passage way under some sort of statue that leads to the north." Kurow explained. "If we can find it, we can get there."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say. You must know what you're doing."

We headed over near the gate to North Ryoshima Coast. As Kurow said, there was what was apparently a Mermaid Spring at the side of the path. He threw the coin in and the water glowed and swirled.

"Here we go, dude."

Leaping through the portal, we ended up in front of the old, creepy dojo in Shinshu Field. Thankfully, nothing else was out of the ordinary and the area was still the same as we left it.

Kurow pointed to the far side of the field. A green statue was on top of a steep hill with a sword pointed to the sky. "See that, dude? That's where we're headed. You up for some flyin'?"

"Sure!"

In a short amount of time, we flew over the field and over to the statue. It towered a good 10 feet above us, and it looked like the base of it could move. In the distance, lightning sparked in the clouds.

I tried using Lightning on the sword to open the path, but to no avail. It sparked around the statue and the base moved slightly, but nothing else happened.

"Is it... stuck?" I asked aloud.

"Frozen would be a better word."

I jumped and turned around to see a phoenix landing in the grass. It carried a pipe in its beak.

"I suppose you are Echoterasu?" It asked.

I nodded, "Umm.. Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am Moegami, Brush God of the Inferno. I've been sent to take you to the north."

"But, what about the pathway?" I questioned. "If it's just frozen, can't you melt it?"

He shook his head. "It's been frozen solid by a demon's curse. One not even my flames can break through the ice. It will be safer to travel there by air." He lowered himself to the ground, "Climb on my back, I'll explain everything on the way there."

Kurow and I glanced at each other, a bit confused, but decided it was probably best just to listen to Moegani. We climbed on his back, and with a flap of his enormous wings we were off.

"This may sound a bit daunting," Moegami stated, "but Ninetails does not expect you to make it very far into the northern lands."

"Why's that, dude?" Kurow questioned.

"The climate is brutal. Not everyone can bare it for long. The snowstorms rarely, if ever, cease. The average temperature is far below freezing and demons walk around more frequently nowadays due to it being a cursed zone." he turned his head back, "You two will want to head immediately to Wep'keer if you don't want to freeze to death."

"Wep'keer? Where's that?"

"I will be dropping you off by the Guardian Sapling. To the left of it there is a path. Follow that until you come to a bridge. Cross it, and follow the path up a hill. The village lies at the top. Most of the residents will know your purpose and welcome you, even though they do not do well with outsiders often." Moegami looked downward, where thick clouds where grouped together. "This is it. Hold on."

We descended through the clouds, snow was falling around us and the air became frigid. From above, the entire land looked barren and lifeless, save for some animals and houses here and there.

The Guardian Sapling stood tall, but withered in front of us. We got off Moegami and looked around, shivering in the cold.

"Echoterasu."

I turned back at the sound of my name.

Moegami raised his wings, "Before I leave, I have a gift. This is the power of the Inferno. Use it to light the darkness and bring warmth to the hearts of the north and beyond." A sphere of light circled around me, disappearing and warming me with a newfound fire.

I nodded my head in appreciation. "Thank you, Moegami." He then took off and vanished into the clouds.

Kurow shuddered as a gust of wind blew through the snow, "L-let's hurry up, E-Echo... It's really cold out here..."

"Sorry!" I whimpered. I revived the Guardian Sapling quickly, expelling the Cursed Zone. The land was still dark, though not as much as before. The temperature didn't change a bit, sadly..

Both of us rushed through the icy storm. It seemed to be getting stronger be the minute. Despite my fur, I could feel the cold air pricking at my skin beneath it.

It the not too far distance, I could see a hill coming into view. A large, frozen lake was in front of it, with the only path over it being a small bridge. "Kurow, we're almost there! I can see the hill... Kurow..?"

I turned around. Kurow was on his knees in the snow, shuddering. I ran back after him, "Come on, Kurow! We can find shelter soon. It's just a bit farther!"

"D-Dude... E-Echo.. Just g-go on and g-get there... I'll c-catch up..." I pressed against him to keep him warm. "Kurow, c'mon! We have to get moving or..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. It was faint, but I saw a shadow. I let out a warning growl.

_A demon attack now of all times..? _ My ears drooped. Kurow was in no condition to fight, and we were out of our element anyway. Fighting now would be suicide...

"Kurow.. There's something out there.. Get up.. Please.."

Footsteps sounded behind me, and I kept my eyes on the figure. It was animal-like, holding a thin weapon, most likely a sword. Silent and quick. Kurow could see it, too.

I growled furiously at it, but to no avail. It kept walking closer and closer, getting just feet from me. Then it paused.

"Who are you?" It asked sternly.

"Who are _you_?" I retorted angrily.

"I do not reveal myself to those I do not know.." It took another step forward.

I tried to keep my cool, "E-Echoterasu.. and this is my friend and partner, Kurow. Please.. We need to get to Wep'keer and find shelte-

"Wep'keer?" it said, shocked. "Why there?"

I explained, "We're looking for a demon by the name of Ninetails. She might have fled here. However, we need shelter, and Moegami said we could find some help there.. is that true..?"

The figure stepped into view. It was a light blue wolf with a black, curly mane flowing behind it. Its eyes were blue and it had a black tail with a mask on its head mimicking its facial patterns. It put the sword into the sheath on its back. "My name is Yukishi. I belong to the Oina Tribe that lives in Wep'keer, though.. I haven't been there in sometime.. I live mostly as a loner..."

Kurow blinked at the she-wolf, confused, but didn't say anymore.

She motioned for us to follow her, "I'll take you to my home. Get your friend and hurry, or you'll freeze to death."

I quickly lifted Kurow onto my back and he held on. Yukishi and I ran as fast as we could up the hill. Struggling to keep my grip on the icy surface, I slid across the ground behind her.

We entered the center of the town. Houses built on icy cliffs surrounded us. All of them had smoke coming from their chimneys, signaling warmth. Yukishi lead us to her place towards the right of the town.

The place was a bit disorganized and dusty, but it shielded us from the weather. Suddenly, the she-wolf morphed into a human, her mask covering her face. She placed some wood in a fire pit in the center of the room, then grabbed a blanket for Kurow.

"Th-thanks.." he shivered. Sitting carefully on the floor, the two of us warmed up by the fire.

"So," she started, sitting in a chair by the fire, "You're like the legendary Amaterasu, hm?"

"In a way." I replied, "I'm not nearly as strong as her or the Brush Gods, but.. I'm trying my best.." I explained the whole ordeal I had been through since the beginning.

Yukishi was surprised, "You're quite strong, then.. I wouldn't have thought that from the way you almost froze out there!" She raised her mask from her face. "These things protect your face from the cold and all, but it get stuffy under there.." she muttered.

Kurow blushed at her, "D-do you have, like, any idea where Ninetails could possibly be?"

The girl paused, "Hmm.. We could check Wawku Shrine. Lechku and Nechku caused a lot of trouble up there when the demons first started showing up again about two years ago... Ninetails might have taken refuge on top of one of Ezofuji's peaks..."

An abrupt knock on the door startled us all. Yukishi pulled down her mask and drew her sword. When she opened it, a man with a dark blue mask like hers entered.

"Calm down, Yuki! It's just me!" he said, noticing Yukishi's weapon.

She put it away, "Sorry, Oki. You never know who's out there these days, even in Wep'keer.."

The man noticed the two of us by the fire. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Travelers.. Well, more like _heroes_. They're here to hunt down a demon named Ninetails who may have taken refuge at the top of Ezofuji."

"Ninetails?" Oki said with disbelief. "If Ninetails is here, that explains the recent events with Collida..."

Yukishi fell silent, then asked, "Collida...? I'm not familiar with that name.."

"Neither were most of us up until a few days ago when Kemu told us the story." Oki replied. "Collida is the guardian deity of the mountains of Ezofuji. 200 years ago, she brought the mountains to life with fire so that life could thrive beneath them, then rested at their peaks to regain her strength. When the twin demons came, she was unable to fight them off and sealed herself within the volcanos, forever letting their fire burn. Apparently now she's awoken again and is causing problems for an unknown reason. Have you noticed the skies lately?"

"I have noticed that it's been darker out lately."

"That's Collida's doing, apparently. She clouded the skies so barely any sun gets through." Oki said with worry. "It's getting colder and colder every day. If Ninetails is here, perhaps she has taken control of the guardian?"

Yukishi nodded. Turning to me, she spoke. "If you really are here on a quest like Amaterasu, then you will want to head to Ezofuji's peaks. For now, rest up and stay warm here. I'll be back after I tell Kemu about your arrival."

The door shut, leaving Kurow and I alone. I let out a yawn and stretched my legs, lying down on the floor.

"I've never felt this cold before, dude.. It's crazy.." he shivered a bit.

"We should have thought of bringing coats or something.. Either way, I think you'll be alright now, Kurow. We're in a sheltered place with heat. Plus the snow really didn't help.. My fur is drenched!" I shook it off slightly.

Kurow laughed, "At least we're in good spirits, dude."

Eventually, Yukishi returned with some stuff we would need for our journey, but the two of us had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The following day when we awoke, Yukishi took us to the elder of the village, old man Kemu. Kurow was given an extra coat that one of the villagers had, so he was ready for travel in the cold.<p>

"Old man Kemu? Are you here?" Yukishi called. A short, elderly man walked forward from the back of the house.

He squinted at her, surprised. "Yukishi..? Is that you? It's been quite some time since you've come to visit."

Yukishi sighed, "The village gave me too many bad memories.. I could stop thinking of my mother, and I thought if I got away from it it might help."

The old man smiled, "Your mother did the same thing after your father died.. You really are just like her." He suddenly took notice of us. "Shiranui, you must have heard my prayers! Thank you for finally coming! ..Who's your strange looking friend?

"Who's Shiranui...?" I asked with a boggled expression. Kurow looked a bit offended at being called strange.

"This isn't Shiranui, Kemu. Her name's Echoterasu, and her friend is Kurow, a boy from the Moon Tribe. Apparently Amaterasu sent them to slay a demon named Ninetails who may have taken refuge on the peaks of Ezofuji."

Kemu nodded with understanding. "If you're going to be following Ninetails, then I'll need to open the gates that lead to the mountains. Head to the right of my house and I'll let you through. Good luck!"

I nodded, "Thank you."

We were lead up to the gate by Yukishi. A horn sounded through the snow and the gates opened, revealing a long, winding path. We followed it to a stone pedestal which held a faintly glowing sword overlooking a lake below the mountains.

"That's the guardian sword, Kutone." the Oina girl explained. "Oki used it to help Amaterasu slay the twin demon owls atop Ezofuji. When he returned it to its pedestal, the Ark of Yamato rose from the lake that it had been frozen in for a 100 years."

Yukishi turned to face us. "That was the last time that anyone saw Amaterasu in these lands. Her and a prophet named Waka boarded the Ark and flew to the heavens right after she fought the Emperor of Eternal Darkness, Yami."

"I've totally heard of that story before, dude. It was on a scroll that Issun gave me and Chibi." Kurow said. "Apparently no one knows how the fight ended, or what exactly happened, but, like, Amaterasu had to have won! Or else none of the past years events could have happened..."

Yukishi nodded, "Exactly. But with all these demons running about, it's hard to believe that she defeated Yami in the end. It's possible that he's still alive somewhere, waiting to exact revenge."

I glanced up at the sky, noticing a faint, almost full moon in the sky between the clouds. _When I first came here, that moon was just barely a crescent.. That means.. It's been nearly two weeks since I first arrived here. It seems like so much longer though.._

"Yo, Echo!"

Kurow and Yukishi were already treading up the mountain to the Wawku Shrine. I sprinted after them and we headed forward.

"Now I must warn you, the journey ahead will be a tough one," Yukishi advised, "Once we enter, there will be no turning back. This place is like a deadly maze, and with Collida causing trouble, there's no telling what could happen..."

I smiled with determination. "I'm ready for whatever this place can throw at me."

"That's what I like to hear." Yukishi grabbed hold of one of the gates and pulled. Slowly, it opened, letting out a frigid gust of air. She unsheathed her sword, "Let's do this."  
><strong>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<strong>

**Me: Alrighty guys! Next up will be the battle with Collida, and then I might be taking a ****_small_ break to sorta out how to write the ending (probably only two or three more chapters!) D,:**

**Please review! :D It's much appreciated!**


	13. VS Collida

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this fanfic in forever... I haven't been extremely invested in it because it's really old, and frankly I just didn't feel like continuing it. However, I found the last two chapters on my computer and decided to edit and finish them up because I don't want to leave this unfinshed! If you are still following this, I hope you enjoy the rest of it, and thank you for reading it (even if it is kinda cheesy and old)!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The old elevator creaked as it ascended slowly towards one of the summits of Ezofuji. Yukishi, Kurow, and I had fought hard to get through the unforgiving maze that the temple was (not to mention there were _MORE SPIDERS_), but we had made it this far, and we weren't backing down.

"Before we get to the summit, there's something you should know." Yukishi stated to us. We both faced her to listen.

"Collida is a guardian deity. If it's under the influence of the Dark Lord, there's no telling how powerful it'll be." Yukishi sheathed her sword and looked upwards, the summit within feet of us. "We must proceed cautiously and quietly, and maybe we'll be able to surprise it."

"Got it." I stated. Kurow nodded in agreement.

The elevator halted and we witnessed the most terrifying sight so far. The air was thick with ask and smoke, fires burning all around. A gate, which blocked the elevator off from the outside, was warped and mangled. Claw marks stretched across the ground, and long, metallic fragments were left scattered here and there. As we stepped forward, ash dusted our faces like flurries in a winter storm.

Yukishi halted. A shadowy figure was just barely visible between the clouds, but a loud screech made it noticeable. It descended towards us, but then rose up and disappeared through the clouds.

Yukishi paused and stood straight up, waiting. "It's gone..? But why wouldn't it- AAH!"

Yukishi flailed her arms as the beast swept her from the ground. Its wingspan had to be at least twenty-feet long, and it was as tall as Yukishi. Other than that, the darkness made it hard to tell what it fully looked like. Its large talon was clasped around her torso and it held her up to its face. Her mask had slipped partially off her face and she stared in horror as the beast screeched.

With little thought, I used Flight and went up to knock Yukishi from the bird's grasp. She fell and screamed, but Kurow manger to help break her fall. She gasped for breath, and as soon as Kurow confirmed she was okay, she readjusted her mask and ran at the beast.

Still flying, I equipped my Solar Beads and wrapped them around Collida's head in an attempt to choke it. However, it barely affected it, and it ripped the beads off of itself almost immediately before going after me itself.

Its talons slashed my side in an abrupt attack and it screeched threateningly. Just then, it backed away and hissed, glowing white. Below me, Kurow equipped his wings to come help me.

"Yukishi," he said, "Stay back for a bit until we can bring the beast down. If it comes close to the ground..."

"I'll know what to do." she stated. "Good luck."

He nodded and flew to my side. The light faded, and the beast let loose a breath of blue flames. Kurow and I separated, but not before we got a good look at the bird's body.

"Echo! Do you see that, dude?" Kurow asked.

"Y-yeah.." I gulped. "I do..."

Collida's entire body was made of sleek, dull silver metal. Its eyes emitted an eerie white, and flames surrounded it. It flew upwards and cawed before launching itself at me.

Kurow yelled to me, but I had already been caught. The bird had my neck in its jaws and was letting out an angry hissing noise. With no hesitation, I kicked its face and Power Slashed its chest. It released me and I fell to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sparkling object buried in the rubble, something emitting a powerful aura. Kurow was managing the fight well on his own, and Yukishi was prepared for a ground attack, so I quickly went to retrieve it.

The object turned out to be a silver sword with a swirled base, which I quickly thought of as "Silver Wind". I grabbed the weapon in my jaws and flew back at Collida just as she went to burn Kurow.

"Hey, birdbrain!" I taunted it, "Have some of this!"

It turned to me and cawed, but not before I sliced its wing. It fell to the ground and let loose a helpless cry. Suddenly, I felt myself grow tired and landed on the summit. Kurow did the same and fell to his knees.

"Echo... Do you feel..."

"Weaker..?" I asked him, "Y-yeah.."

Kurow's eyes closed but then shot back open, "I feel like I could just, like, fall asleep, dude..."

I shook my head to keep myself up, but the more I tried to edge towards Collida, the more I felt like collapsing. Collida screeched once more and rose into the air, glowing orange. Yukishi quickly ran to our sides.

"I realize what's happened." Yukishi stated. "Your energy is getting eaten away by Collida's powers."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "How?"

"Collida's legend states that its body contains two souls. One soul is a destroyer, the other is a creator. That's how it created the fire of Ezofuji; fire can destroy, but it creates heat and warmth if used well." Yukishi quickly retrieved a bottle from a pouch around her waist, "Both of you! Drink this quickly! It will bring back your strength!"

I curiously sniffed the container. "Is this alcohol? I can't drink alcohol!"

"You can if it will save your life!" she yelled. "It's a Steel Soul Sake, and it will boost your strength to help you defend yourselves against its attacks and heal you." Yukishi stared to the sky where Collida was transforming, "Quickly! It's almost done switching to its other soul's power!"

Echo reluctantly, I drank half the brew and gave the rest to Kurow. It was like watery yuck, but I felt the sleepy feeling leave me and prepared for another assault.

Collida stomped onto the rocky summit, its body now bathed in a golden light. With a flap of its now-healed wings, it let loose a wave of fire. I quickly equipped my reflector briefly and blocked off the attack. Kurow and Yukishi dove behind some rubble for shelter.

Once again, I flew up at the mighty being and attacked. My sword hit its head with great force, but did little to nothing. It shoved me away with a swipe of its wing, knocking me into a snow pile near the edge of the mountain's peak. Kurow and Yukishi then went in for an attack.

I lay on the ground for a moment, feeling dazed. The snow around the mountain was beginning to melt from the rising temperatures. I suddenly found myself jolt back to reality as the cold air hit my fur, which was drenched from the water.

_Wait... that was it! Water!_

"Guys, I have an idea!"

Yukishi turned her head back to me for a moment. "What is it?" she yelled before diving away from a burst of flames from Collida's beak.

I ran at the bird beast, my tail drawing a stream of water from the growing puddle of melting water.

"Everyone, _MOVE_!"

As the others backed away, I swiped my tail forward. The water poured over Collida, making it screech angrily. As it readied itself to attack again, Kurow struck it down with a blow to the side.

As it stood in its weakened state, I let loose a final water attack. A huge geyser erupted from the drenched ground, smashing Collida into a pile of rubble. The beast lay still and dull, the light fading from its being.

The three of us panted heavily, exhausted from the fight.

"Is it... done... finally?" Yukishi asked.

Kurow replied, "I'm... pretty sure..."

Just then, a dark "smoke" seemed to erupt from Collida. It gathered together on the still-damp ground, taking solid form.

I growled, "What is that? Does it have _another_ form?"

"Dude... I don't think that's Collida."

The smoky figure roared at Kurow and I, its eyes a blaring red in the darkness.

"Pitiful children, you think you're strong. This was only a test of your true strength! You have all of the powers you need now from that wretched wolf goddess, and yet you two still couldn't defeat me without help." The shadow gestured towards Yukishi.

It walked up to me. "You're no Okami, and you're barely even a wolf! Go back home and leave this world! You have no place here, and if you feel you do, well," it chuckled, "Well then... just bring yourselves to the Moon Cave's ruins. We'll see just how powerful you think you are."

The shadow ran away to the edge of the mountain. Kurow yelled after it.

"We're no weaklings! Just who do you think you are?"

"_Me_?" It snickered. "You may call me Lord Ninetails." And with that, the shadow jumped into the darkness.

I sighed. "What are we going to do..? That probably wasn't even her full strength! She'll kill us if we-"

"Echo, it's fine." Kurow reassured me. "She might think we're weak, but, like, we were out of our element up in these mountains. If we go to those ruins, there's no way she can beat us! I know that place like the back of my hand!"

"If you say so... but... I think we should focus on getting rested up for now." I turned my head in Yukishi's direction. "Yukishi, are you ready to-"

My mouth hung open. The Oina girl had her hand resting on Collida's head. The bird was now on their feet again, fully conscious.

"What are you doing?" I yelled abruptly in fear. Yukishi and Collida both turned towards me, concerned.

"Echo, it's no threat now. That demon that possessed it was what caused it to attack."

"Very true. I'd prefer to be referred to as "they" if you don't mind, though."

My eyes grew wide. "Did they just...?"

Collida chuckled, "Ah, you're the young girl who's been sent to rid the world of evil. I had heard of your arrival from the world below."

Yukishi explained, "Collida's been flying over Nippon ever since the last volcano ceremony. It's been many, many years since they've had this freedom."

"And what a great freedom it was... until Ninetails invaded my mountains." They hissed. "I came to wait here for your arrival in Kamui to give you information on the new Dark Lord, but it seems that she had other plans and ambushed me."

The deity approached me. "Listen, both you and Kurow. I will make this as brief as possible."

She began to explain. "Ninetails was one of Yami's main underlings, and possibly one of his strongest. She looked up to him more than any other, and would die to make sure he succeeded. It's no wonder Akuro resurrected her as his successor..."

"Wait, wait, wait, _Akuro's_ the reason she's back? No way..." Kurow said in shock.

Collida nodded. "Correct. He was not fully defeated after you put him down. His spirit still lingered, but was extremely weak. That's one of the reasons why a special... vessel had to be made for him to die within."

Kurow lowered his head, remembering the events of the battle with the demon.

"Do not fret, young one. There is no way he can return now." Collida assured him. "Now, to continue, Ninetails might have been brought back by him, but she was weakened. She needed to find multiple fox rods that were separated from her during her time off this earth. That's where Sukani comes in..."

"Sukani?"

"Yes, you should know her. You fought with her on Oni Island. She's a very young kitsune, born to a family of everyday foxes. Her mother was killed by the very kitsune that she follows today."

"Wait, sorry to interrupt again, but-" Collida stopped me.

"I know what you're going to ask, so let me explain once again. Ninetails is one who is good at putting on a great act in order to forward her own plans. She once tricked the great Amaterasu, so tricking Sukani was an easy task. She convinced her that she knew her killer and took her under her wing for "training". In reality, all she was doing was making her inner darkness and hatred grow while she sought out the fox rods... and in doing so Sukani has become extremely powerful."

"She tricked her... all this time she's just been another victim..." I bit my lip in frustration.

"Exactly. And she's convinced _you're_ her mother's murderer. She is not to be taken lightly. Most likely, both she and Ninetails are waiting for you at the past site of the Moon Cave." Collida flapped her wings and rose off the ground. "This battle will be tougher than anything you've faced before. Good luck, and be strong.

"And Yukishi." The girl looked up at her. "If you ever feel alone, or you need to get away again, come find me. I'll be here. Loss of a loved one is not to be taken lightly, especially if it's somebody you truly cared for." And with that, she disappeared into the sky.

Yukishi held her heart. "She knew my mother... They never met in person, but... my mother made the very sword I wield with one of her feathers and..." she raised her mask, starting to get teary-eyed. "She said she always guided my mother in spirit. She watched over her from within those mountains for decades."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I needed a moment there." She lowered her mask again. "Come on, let's get back to Wep'keer."

After one more night of rest at Yukishi's place, both Kurow and I headed back to Shinshu Fields (this time via Collida). A thunderstorm was brewing in the east, so we decided to temporarily take shelter at Kuni's house until it passed.

"So... Ninetails is back, huh? That's bizarre." Kuni stated.

"Don't we know it, dude!" Kurow replied. "I have no clue how we're gonna beat her, let alone her and some little kitsune."

"We'll find a way... Somehow. I have three weapons and we're stocked up on supplies. We have to be able to beat her! We have to at least try!"

Kuni nodded at me. "Right. And... isn't there a saying... Good always wins or something?"

"Yeah! Good always beats evil! There's no way we can lose this! We've come so far!" Kurow glanced out the window. "Looks like the storm let up. Are you ready to go dude or..."

I took a deep breath. "Better now then never I suppose." I nodded, "Let's go."

We said our goodbyes to Kuni, only for now hopefully, and made our way over to the long sandbar that once led to the Moon Cave. In the distance, large pillars of rock stood up within the lake.

"That must be what's left of the Moon Cave. Dude... Amaterasu did a number on that place, let me tell you..." Kurow equipped his wings. "Only one way to get there I suppose."

"Yep." I drew an hourglass and summoned my wings. "Let's go."

We soared over the body of water. The flight wasn't too far, but it felt like forever with what we were facing ahead.

We landed in front of what looked like the bottom half of a crumbling gate. The cave was nothing more than rubble around a crater. In the center of that "crater" was a large, broken bell and what looked like broken-up bones and skulls.

I drew back. "What in the world...?"

"That, dude, was Orochi at one point. Amaterasu kinda... killed him. Twice, in fact. I saw it, too. Me and Chibi went into the past and, well, yeah. He was pretty diesel, too."

He kicked a bone fragment causally, "Not so much now, though."

I cringed at the skeletal remains and walked gingerly past them. "Okay so.. we found a dead demon... but where's Ninetails?"

"Yeah... she should be here. Unless she was messing with us." Kurow narrowed his eyes, looking over at me. "You don't think she would've tricked us or something, do you?"

"She's a demon, of course she'd try and trick us!" I replied. "The question is, why would she make us come here if she wasn't going to?"

Just then, the ground rumbled and a shadow erupted from the broken bell tower. It swirled in front of us and formed what looked like a blackhole. I leapt over a skull towards Kurow, fearing for my life.

"That's it! She's got to be there!"

Just then, the air shifted and the hole began to suck us in. Kurow held onto me as we were brought up into the air.

"Don't let go of me! You don't know what we might be facing in here!"

I dug my claws into his back, panic building in my chest. "Why would I let go? I'm scared out of my mind!"

Suddenly, I felt myself get rushed by something, and before I knew it I was reaching for Kurow. I screamed in panic as he drifted farther away, calling after me.

Then I hit solid ground, and everything went black.


	14. Hellbound (VS Ninetails)

I awoke, my eyes beginning to adjust to the dim light. God knows how long I'd been out, but I don't think finding out would help me much.

"Kurow?" I called. But only darkness answered. I felt my heart drop, panic setting in again.

_Okay, okay, calm down. Everything's fine. You'll find him. He can't be far away..._

Walking on, I felt a presence nearby. It was dark and powerful, almost as if someone where trying to-

"AGH!" I slammed into a wall of demonic energy, electrocuting myself with a flash of black and red sparks. I fell onto the ground, fur singed, and frowned angrily.

Turning around, I hoped to resume my search. Much to my relief, I saw a familiar figure nearby.

"Kurow! You're okay!" I rushed at him. "Thank God I found you."

He turned and flashed a look at me, then turned back, "You still don't get it, do you, dude?"

I halted just feet away from him, "What...?"

"All along you've been playing a game you couldn't win. You thought I was on your side.." he said coldly, "Hehe, well, that was the plan after all."

I thought I was dreaming for a second. Perhaps I was still knocked out and was suffering from a nightmare, but no. This was too real to be in my imagination.

"Kurow... what are you talking about? Why-"

"Because all along I've been just another soul in a world that thinks good should always win! I fought and won against Akuro, but died only to have the darkness come back again! Don't you see, dude? The only way to win is to join the strongest side." he turned around, facing me, "...and apparently the side you're fighting for isn't it."

I stared into his eyes with a helpless expression, "You got it all wrong.."

"I'm got nothing wrong, dude! What I did taking Akuro's side was right, but I messed up when I betrayed him! If I'd have stayed with the dark side, this war would be over!" his florescent, dark blue eyes glowed with rage.

...wait. Dark blue eyes..?

"You're not Kurow, you _MONSTER_!" I snarled, leaping at the imposter. She leapt to the side, snickering, her body shifting back into her true form.

"Clever wolf... Well, smarts won't help you now..." Sukani narrowed her eyes menacingly, "My power has grown since our last fight, and I intend to succeed in defeating you this time."

I glared at her, anger pulsing through me, "I have no choice in the matter of fighting you... Let's just get this over with."

"Gladly!" she ran at me, a blade appearing in her mouth. I raised my sword and charged. Our weapons met, clinking with the sound of steel, then I knocked her blade away, slicing at her shoulder. She growled, then Power Slashed my sword to the opposite side of hers.

"Paw to paw combat." she snickered, "Surely you'll put up a good fight?"

I rushed at her front feet and knocked them out from under her. She cursed under her breath and attempted an Inferno on me, but I cancelled it out. I countered with a Lightning attack that left her momentarily paralyzed, then ran for Silver Wind.

Sukani tackled me to the side, causing me to continue rolling until I hit the barrier again. The dark electricity coursed through my body like thousands of little needles. I slowly rose from the ground when I noticed that Sukani was walking towards me.

"I'll destroy you... I will _destroy_ you..."

"Sukani, please, please stop this! I know why you're angry... I know why you sided with her, but please stop!" I pleaded.

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you going on about?"

"You think I killed your mother, but that wasn't me. I hadn't even met you before that one time in Sei' An..."

"My... mom..?" Her eyes flickered from dark to light blue briefly, but she shook her head.

"Yeah! Your mother! The one you've been seeking to avenge."

"Mom... agh, no! You're trying to distract me! The Dark Lord is helping me to become stronger! I will become powerful enough to destroy even goddesses like you!"

"No... please Sukani! She's manipulating you!" I told her. "She's making you think you're training with her. She used your mom's death as bait to get into your head. Please remember... she killed your mother Sukani... I don't want to be your enemy, I just want to help you."

She hesitated, her eyes flickering from dark to light. Then she abruptly growled. "Agh, stop your babbling!" Sukani glared at me with a burning fire in her eyes, "I don't care what you are! I don't care what you want. But I do know that I will crush you you pitiful wolf Goddess! Or whatever sort of pathetic thing you are!"

Her blade materialized out of nowhere, but I barely had time to blink before I felt myself get lifted off the ground. I gasped for air, but a sudden sharp pain shot through me from my flank to my shoulder. I landed on the ground with a hard thud, and that's when I saw my side bleeding out onto the ground. I tried my best not to focus on it, knowing I would pass out in shock.

"Had enough?" Sukani growled. She didn't even look or sound like herself anymore. She didn't sound like the sad and desperate fox I met on Oni Island.

"Su.. kani..." I choked out, looking at her with desperate, dull eyes, "..you... need to snap out of it..."

"Snap out of what?" she snickered, grazing my right leg with her blade as she leapt at me, "Maybe you should just give up before I cut you into pieces and feed you to the Dark Lord."

"P-please..." I looked her in the eyes, "Think for a second. Remember... the whole reason you came after me... Please..." I choked out again.

"Fine. If it'll shut you up." She raised an eyebrow, "Go on.."

"Hear me out... Ninetails, your mentor... She said I killed your mother. Your whole reason for going after me was to avenge your mother. Not to become stronger... You weren't... dark before this..."

Sukani's expression softened, and her eyes became a slight bit more normal, "Wait..."

"You've been tricked and... your inner darkness has come out... She's using you. The one who is.. your mother's true killer.. has been your ally all along." I took a deep breath, "Think... why didn't any demons attack you, but they attacked me? Why would I kill stronger demons if they were on my side? ..And ...why would I restore the Konohana Trees if they exorcised evil? If I were the evil one... why would I kill my own kind. And why... would you want to become evil...?"

Sukani's deep, blue, demonic eyes faded gradually to a light blue-violet, no longer purely one color like those of a demon. Her body glowed faintly for a few moments before turning a light grey, all of her patterns fading save one stripe on her nose and a white paw. Her tails morphed from four to two. after a moment of stunned silence, she began to cry.

"How-w c-could I let this ha-happen..?" she sobbed, "I-I was such a f-fool.. I was b-b-blinded by hatred.." her head fell and her body shook as she cried on and on. "I let it c-consume me... I did this to myself..." She stuttered.

"All along.. the Dark Lord... was Kyu... and she tricked me... I let Kyu make me into a demon... I forgot my purpose..."

"Nine... tails..." I spoke, correcting her. My energy was fading fast. The ground was drenched with my blood and I began to lose my vision as I passed out from losing so much.

"E-Echo!? N-No! I won't let this happen!" she growled. I could faintly see her white markings and eyes glow brightly, she touched her paw to my head as everything went black for me.

A soft voice spoke, "Echo..."

I opened my eyes to an endless, blue star field. Constellations began to appear all around me.

"Oh, young Echoterasu, hero brought forth from lands afar..."

I turned to see a woman adorned in pure white robes, her hair long behind her but tied at the sides. A Reflector, much like mine but made up of a red plate with colorful flames, floated against her back. Her golden eyes reflected the sun itself, and the markings on her face were like that of the other people around her.

Then I noticed the wolf-like ears she seemed to have.

"Are you... Amaterasu..?" I gasped. "I.. failed.. didn't I?" I lowered my head, realized that I must have lost my life.

"Not at all, young one." the calm voice of Kazegami spoke.

The Hanagami trio smiled, "Your story is far from over!"

"B-but... I'm dead, aren't I? That means I failed!"

Yomigami shook his head, "No," he bellowed, "Your life hasn't ended."

"You, Echo, have gained a powerful ally." Yumigami squeaked, "Sukani, the kitsune you released from darkness's hold, is a powerful healer."

"Your life is being saved thanks to her, but you must rest now." Tachigami turned to Amaterasu, who nodded.

"The time is nearing, Echoterasu. Your duel with the Dark Lord will begin shortly." she announced.

"Amaterasu, we should allow her to awaken." Itegami spoke, "I fear the Moon Tribe boy may not last much longer on his own."

"K-Kurow's fighting Ninetails?" I panicked.

"It will be alright. Now is the time, Echoterasu." Bakugami reassured me.

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You will be. Have faith, young one." Amaterasu said coolly, "..._Have faith_."

I awoke with a start and fearfully looked around. The wounds I had were healed good enough to move and fight carefully, but..

"Hey!" I whipped around, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's just me! Calm yourself, Echo." Sukani, looking much more normal, and sat with her tails over her paws, eyes staring at me with concern.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I heaved myself up, "For now."

"Well, come on, them. We have to go fight that sadistic, backstabbing, wrench of a demon before she gets away with another murder!"

"Kurow.." I whispered, thinking.

"He's your friend, right?" She asked, "Look, I'm sorry I tricked you and fought you guys before. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you want to apologize but... let's get rid of Ninetails first."

Sukani nodded. "Right, sorry..."

Taking a breath, I faced forward, "Let's go.

"Got it."

The two of us leapt through the now weakening wall of evil energy. It barely even had enough power to scratch us now.

I could see Ninetails only a few yards away, blocking a sword attack from Kurow with her tail. He flew up and tried to aim a fatal blow, but she Power Slashed his sword away. It landed right in front of me as she ripped him from the air and pinned him to the ground.

"That was _so_ not cool, dude." Kurow growled.

Ninetails smiled mischievously, "Any last words before I slaughter you?"

"How about 'get the hell away from my friend?'" I barked, leaping in front of her.

"Oh, you." She rolled her eyes. "The little white furball that that wretched Sun Goddess summoned. You finally decided to show up." She shoved Kurow to the side, and Sukani rushed over to him behind Ninetails's back.

She growled. "You know, I've had just about enough of you. First, you side with the one who murdered my Master. Then, you go and destroy the great island I took so long to rebuild from its first collapse. And now you dare to challenge me? Heh heh heh.. You really are something, aren't you?"

I snarled, "Save it, fox-face! It's about time you left this world once and for all!"

She simply smiled, "I think you've forgotten.. You're in _my_ domain!" she growled and leapt at me, sword ready to strike at a moment's notice.

I swerved, her attack missing me, but Sukani came forward.

"Dark Lord..." she said coldly.

"Ah, my apprentice. Why don't you go and finish off her little partn-"

"...you aren't who I thought you were. It's three against one, back down now and no one gets hurt." Sukani's eyes reflected the same blue fire again.

Ninetails narrowed her gaze, "So you broke out of that little dark spell you were in.. Hmp, what a shame. It's such a waste that I must kill such a powerful little kitsune such as yourself!" she whipped her sword at an unsuspecting Sukani, who went flying over to the side, knocked out and bleeding.

"Sukani!" I cried.

She turned to me and swung, the sword meeting my injured side and causing more damage than before. I rose from the ground and whipped my Sun Beads at her, but she was faster and beat me down again.

Kurow didn't say a word, but stared at me with fear and helplessness. I now noticed how hurt he really was.

I felt my power drain, but three spirits appeared around me suddenly as Ninetails turned her back. It was Nuregami, Gekigami, and Moegami.

"Have faith in yourself, Echoterasu."

The three of them turned into orbs of white light. All of my weapons appeared at once, meeting the lights. Now they were more powerful than before. Three names came to mind as I looked at each one:

The Shooting Star, a Reflector with trailing silver-blue flames sparkling around it like stars; that was its namesake.

The Blaze Beads, balls of shining fire swirling around me and giving me a feeling of strength and power.

And the Silver Vortex, a sword whose base was wrapped in what seemed to be a tornado, blue gems decorating it's silver handle with a moonstone near the blade's center.

With each newly powered up weapon, a force within me seemed to awaken. The Okami wings on my shoulders became longer, outlined with blue. The patterns on me became more detailed and seemed to resemble the wind blowing. And trails of blue-white light swirled softly around me, letting me feel protected from evil. I howled a battle cry before Ninetails turned to me in fear; I'd never see a demon so scared in my life.

"Wha...?! How can this be!?" she bared her teeth and stared upward, "Blast you, Amaterasu! I don't care how much power you give to this pup, she'll never be strong enough to defeat me alone!"

"Maybe she won't have to.."

Ninetails turned, wide-eyed, to see Kurow. His wings glowed with a brilliant light, his headwear now had blue ribbon woven throughout the band, his sword glowed a bright blue, and his eyes burned with enough rage to melt a demon's very soul.

Landing on my back, he readied himself to fight, as did I. Ninetails prepared her tails for brush attacks and her sword sparked with black lightning.

Another howl arose from my throat, eyes glowing, and the final battle was on.

Ninetails rushed at us, her feet barely touching the ground. Her sword raised, she brought it down above us, but I blocked the attack with my new sword.

Kurow flew upwards and threw three swords at Ninetails. She jumped out of the way, but not quickly enough. A sword struck her in the back and went through her chest. She panted and coughed up blood, then she glowed with a violet hue. One of her tails vanished, as did the glow, and her fatal wound was healed. It was then that I remembered one of the Bestiaries Kagu mentioned in Sei' An.

_Nine souls inhabit nine tails.. We have to kill her nine times._ I thought.

I leapt forward at the kitsune, my teeth bared, and I unleashed an Inferno attack on her. I must have learned it when the Brush Gods gave me the ultimate weapons..

Scorched and annoyed, Ninetails raised one of her tails and swept us aside with Power Slash. Kurow glared at her, and raised his sword to attack.

"Wait!" I said quietly. "I'll distract her, then you attack, got it?"

"Yeah, dude." he smiled. Stepping forward, he flew at Ninetails and missed her by inches as she dodged. He repeated the same attack again, but purposely missed.

Ninetails grinned with glee. "What's wrong, moon boy? Can't seem to aim correctly?"

He smirked, "I wasn't trying to aim.."

I jumped at Ninetails's side and knocked her over, then used Cherry Bomb and finished her off. Seven tails left to go.

"Urgh, you two are such pests!" She dug her tails into the ground.

"What the-"

One of the tails' ends struck up from below like a spike. Whipping around, I wrapped my Rosary around it and burnt it to a crisp. It disappeared completely.

On the opposite side of her, Kurow had sliced another tail in half. It too, disappeared.

"Argh! Stop your meddling! I'll destroy you both!"

In a moment, Ninetails had knocked me off my feet. She roared at Kurow with absolute rage.

"Let's see how strong you are when your partner is dead. AGAIN!"

She raised her sword and struck it across Kurow's chest. He screamed in shock as the attack launched him across the battlefield. His limp body landed with a thud just feet away.

"K-Kurow...?" My eyes teared up. I recalled the dream I had when I first arrived. The flashbacks invaded my mind. I felt myself begin to cry.

_"Do it. Do it now!"_

Those words... His expression of fear and pain...

"Ha ha _HA_. Have you had enough yet, Echoterasu?"

He was ready to die for what he believed in.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

And I believed in him...

"Echoterasu, are you really going to grieve over that pathetic chil-"

"_HE WASN'T PATHETIC! HE WAS MY FRIEND!"_

I roared at the top of my lungs, rage blinding me. My eyes glowed with a pure blue light as I ran at Ninetails. I took out one tail with my sword. Then I strangled her. Then I lit another tail ablaze.

"Wait! Stop! Where is all this power coming from?" She screeched.

I electrocuted her. She morphed into nothing but an injured, disheveled old fox.

"You're nothing but a silly girl! How... how can you be so powerful..?" She coughed.

"Because I believe in something. Something great. Something worth believing in. And you... You're nothing but a worthless, worn-out follower of a lost cause."

And with that, I dealt the final blow. Ninetails's breath escaped her one last time, and she fell. The hell we were in faded for the final time.

I felt all of the power I was given fade away. Then pain sank in. Lots of it. There was blood streaked on my side, my muscles ached...

I started crying.

"Echo!"

I slowly lifted my head, Kurow running towards me. His shirt was ripped across the front, but he looked uninjured as far as I could tell.

Tears came to my eyes. "Y-you're okay! You're n-not dead!" I leapt up and he embraced me.

"What, you thought I could go down that easily? No way! But enough about me, you were amazing out there! You took her down like it was nothing!"

Sukani walked up behind us. "I think I deserve some credit for helping you out, too." She said jokingly.

We separated from the hug. "Oh yeah," Kurow spoke, "Sukani here healed me while you were beating up that wretched fox! I probably _would've _died again if it weren't for her."

Sukani blushed. "Your injuries actually weren't really fatal... She just grazed you. But... yeah. I didn't mind helping out. It's the least I could do to pay you back after what I did."

"You don't... have to worry..." I said weakly, "You didn't... mean to... hurt... any...one..."

I felt myself fall forward, and as I blacked out all I heard was gasps from Kurow and Sukani as I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurow's POV)<strong>

I shook her in fear. My eyes became watery as I started crying.

"Echo! Yo, Echo! Don't die on me, dude... Please... We couldn't have made it this far just to lose you..."

Sukani held her paw over Echo's body. It sparkled for a moment, but she instantly fell back. "Ugh... I can't... do anything. I used up all my energy healing you. It's going to take me a while to recharge."

I sniffled. "I don't want her to die, dude. I can't let her die. She has a whole other life to look forward to. She can't... I won't let her..."

"Kurow, she'll be okay. I healed her before the battle, and I think she's mostly just exhausted. If we can get her to a doctor then she'll be fine. She just needs rest."

I wiped my eyes. "Dr. Redbeard... do you think he could help?"

"No doubt about it. He has medicine and probably bandages. You should have no problem getting her to recover quickly." Sukani stated. I cradled Echo in my arms.

Sukani shook her head. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me. You don't have to act like she's super fragile like you are. She's injured and tired, sure, but even now she's still plenty strong." She stated walking off. "I'll check in on you two later and help if need be. Right now I need to go find my dad and sister. They're probably worried sick about me."

"S-Sukani..."

"Have faith, Kurow." She smiled. Then she rushed off into the distance.

Holding Echo tight, I flew over to Yakushi Village. Dr. Redbeard was more than happy to help us out, but he told me to leave her with him and take a walk or something. Something about me being paranoid.

The thing is, I was paranoid. I didn't want her to end up dead like I was.

Eventually, Sukani showed up again, walking up the bridge near the doctor's place.

"So… where's Echo at?" she asked.

I sighed, "She up at Dr. Redbeard's, still out cold probably. He told me to go clear my head so now I'm out here…"

She walked past me, brushing her side past my leg. "Come on, I'll go see if my powers are working fully again. If they are, I'll heal her so you don't have to worry so much!"

Following her, we made our way back up to the doctor's house. He saw us coming and shook his head.

"You're back so soon?" He said. "Well, go ahead and sit with her if you really are that concerned. I'm going to my garden to check on my new sprouts so I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks." I said halfheartedly.

I made my way upstairs to where Echo was. She was laying on a mat, still passed out, her torso and leg wrapped in bandages.

I sighed. "I know you said she'll be fine but… dear Amaterasu this is hard to deal with..."

Sukani walked up to her and raised her paw above Echo's bandaged side. It began to glow as she swept it over her injuries, then she drew back after a few minutes.

"That should be enough. I'd let her keep the bandages on just as a precaution." Sukani stated.

I looked at her hopefully, but Echo didn't budge at all.

"You probably can't hear me since you're, ya know, asleep, but I'm sorry, dude. I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough and I let us get separated. We were supposed to be partners and yet... we weren't working together when we needed to most."

I put my head in my hands. "I was so stupid for thinking I could try to face Ninetails on my own. I should've tried to distract her or I should've gone to find you first... I made a mistake _again_ and it's ended up hurting one of my friends..."

I didn't notice that Echo was awake now.

"I feel awful for not fighting by your side at every moment. We were a team and yet... you... like... fought half a battle by yourself! I don't know why I didn't just get up and fight like I should've... I should've protected you..."

Echo jumped up and put her arms around my shoulders.

"You complain a lot, you know that?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

My eyes started watering. "You're awake! Thank Amaterasu, you're awake!"

"Sorry, Kurow... I just needed to rest for a bit. I didn't know you were that worried about me..." Her voice had a twinge of guilt in it.

"Duuude, how could I not be worried?" I pulled her closer. "We're friends! I'm always worried about my friends!"

Sukani laughed joyfully. "See? I told you she'd be just fine!"

Echo backed away and smiled at Sukani. "Hey, you're still here!" Her expression quickly faded into a frown. " I'm sorry about your mom and all… You really didn't deserve to go through what you did… but thank you for helping us in the end."

"It's okay… I've had time to mourn and… well, while Ky- er, _Ninetails_ isn't exactly my _favorite_ creature in the world, I'll admit she did help me harness my powers pretty fast." Sukani said hopefully.

Echo sighed with relief, turning to me, "So.. what do we do now?"

I smiled, "I think it's time we get you home."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N: That's it! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
